RWBY: If You Fall I'll Pick You Up
by Lawsonhawk
Summary: Team RWBY goes on with their daily school lives and training along with discovering new things about each other. Anything Pre-Volume 3, chapter 6 is cannon within this story. Relationships explored in this story are Whiterose and Bumblebee. Rated M for future chapters, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_This story will be Whiterose centered with Adventure and Romance. It's my first fanfic that I'll be posting and hopefully wont be my last._

 _Thanks to_ _ **UnapologeticallyAuthor**_ _and_ _ **Lt Oddy**_ _for being my Beta readers and Editors._

 _Thanks to_ _ **RoosterTeeth**_ _and_ _ **Monty Oum**_ _for inspiring me to follow my dreams. Special thanks to Monty for creating RWBY and allowing this community to be what it is. R.I.P. Monty Oum your dream lives on._

 _I've uploaded a first chapter for this story recently but I felt it wasn't fitting for the story so I started it off differently this time._

 **XxXxX**

Chapter 1: So It Begins  
POV: Ruby

Walking into the cafeteria, I take a look around eager to find my team. I see multiple other students together enjoying lunch. The most rambunctious amongst the students is team CRDL. I see Cardin trip a passing wolf Faunus, causing his fellow perpetrators to laugh. I would say something, but I don't want to get involved, not today. I need to find my team anyway. Turning, I see Yang sitting down at the table alone, fidgeting with her scroll.

"Yaaannnngggg!" I yell loud enough so that the whole cafeteria could hear me.

"Hey sis!" Yang beams, putting away her scroll.

"Where's Blake and Weiss?" I ask, confused as to why they weren't sitting at the table too.

"They're back in the dorm studying or something." Yang replies, getting up from the table.

"Awww leaving already? I just got here!" I protest, putting my puppy dog face on.

"You know that face doesn't . . . " Yang pauses looking at me sadly. "Ok maybe that face does still work on me. Why don't you come back to the dorm with me? We can eat lunch later."

"As long as I get my cookies, I'm fine." I announce keeping my puppy face on.

"Yes Ruby, you can get your cookies just don't eat too much or you'll feel crummy after words." She giggles a little at her own pun. "I really need to learn how to counter that puppy face of yours."

As we make our way down the stretching halls of Beacon, I don't really have much to say; I'm too focused on the cookies I'll be receiving soon. Looking to my left, I see Yang has a troubled look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I inquire, worry spreading across my face.

"Weiss is what's wrong." Yang states with a serious tone that she rarely uses.

"What do you mean? Did she scold you about being impet . . . chuwes again?" I ask, holding my expression.

"No it's her attitude towards you actually." Yang stops and turns to me, "I don't like the way she treats you sometimes it's like she doesn't even want you there at all. Plus she puts a damper on all of our moods when she gets cranky."

"What? I think she scolds me because she wants to be the best teammate not to make me disappear. I'm sure she has a good reason to get cranky lately." I note, defending my partner.

"Maybe you're right. If she decides to keep hurting your feelings then I'm going to have to destroy her." Yang grins, "Don't worry I don't plan on actually hurting her. Only if you actually get your feelings hurt. Maybe. Ok I might still hurt her anyway."

"Yaaaannng!" I whine, giving her a sad look.

"Ok fine! I won't do anything sheesh. Really if she does hurt your feelings please tell me." Yang looks at me, worry in her eyes.

"Yeah sure. She hasn't hurt my feelings yet though." I convince, leaning in to hug her.

As we hug, I hear a loud crashing noise come from down the hall. Yang frees herself from my grasps and darts down the hall. I move to follow her but she stops right in front of me, causing me crash straight into her. It's like hitting a brick wall.

"Ow! That really hurt." I mumble rubbing my head.

Wait, is that our dorm room? The sound came from the room. So that means…

"Is everything alright?" Yang questions frantically pushing the door open.

"Everything's fine with me, as for her…" Blake trails off, darting her eyes towards Weiss.

…that Weiss is going to freak out about whatever happened.

"Everything is not alright! We were studying when all of a sudden Ruby's bed fell right on top of mine and shattered into pieces!" Weiss remarks stomping her foot.

Well today isn't starting off the way I hoped. At least her bed didn't break.

"I'm sorry." I look over at Weiss with apologetic eyes.

"I can't! Ugh! It's fine, we'll request a new bed from the school. Hopefully they'll have it delivered by tomorrow morning." She mutters with defeat lingering in her voice.

She isn't scolding me about how the rope wasn't going to be enough support? That's different. Hold on, my bed is gone.

"Where am I going to sleep?" I question, looking over at my shattered bed.

"On the floor tonight," Weiss says, thoughtfully.

Why does Weiss seem so. . . not here? It's already weird that she didn't scold me as much as usual.

"Actually I'll be back. I'm going down to Vale for a bit." She announces, turning for the door.

"Can I come with? I need to pick up some ammo for my babies anyways." Yang asks brushing her fingers over Ember Cecilia.

"Do what you want. If you get distracted or can't keep up don't expect me to wait." Weiss grumbles with a serious tone.

"Of course, princess!" Yang shouts excitedly with a happy look spread across her face.

Ok think quick! Try to be a good leader and impress your teammates Rubes come on! Think of something responsible. Oh, I got it!

"I'll clean up all the mess considering its my bed that crashed. I'll be sure to have it cleaned completely by the time you two come back." I declare, surprising myself with how responsible that sounds.

"Wow Ruby, I-" Weiss is cut off abruptly.

"I'll help you clean it up. I could've prevented it from breaking if I was fast enough anyways so it's partially my fault." Blake confesses, moving over to pick up a few broken pieces of wood.

"Thanks, Blake! Weiss when'll you be back?" I ask, while picking up a a few pieces of wood and putting it in a pile that Blake has already started.

"I don't know it all depends on how long it takes this brute to pick up her ammo. No detours or you're going alone!" Weiss commands, glaring intensely at Yang.

"Yeah, yeah, we should be about an hour or at least I'll be because prissy pants here might want to go shopping for some more dresses." Yang jests, walking toward the door.

"I already told you before they're combat skirts!"

"Alright combat skirts. You coming or not?" Yang questions, looking over at Weiss.

"Of course I am! We'll be back." Weiss hollers, walking out the door with Yang.

After they're gone I start picking up more pieces of wood. I notice a couple of minutes ago during our conversation that something was off with Weiss. I look over at Blake who's helping me with the mess. Maybe she knows what's wrong with her.

"Hey Blake?" I nervously call out to her.

"Yeah?" Blake stops, looking over at me.

"What's wrong with Weiss? She seemed a bit off. She usually gets on my case about this stuff and my bed broke on top of hers and if she was sleeping she could've gotten hurt and-" I'm cut off from my whirlwind of words.

"Calm down, Ruby she's fine." Blake reassures.

"Ok, then why wasn't she as mad at me as she usually is?" I question, shuffling my left boot.

"I don't actually know to be honest. It didn't seem like she was acting weird before you guys got here. Maybe it's part of her whole 'best teammate' routine." Blake conceded.

"I just hope she's alright. You don't think it's something I did do you?" I worriedly ask.

"No, if it was she would've voiced her opinion on it. I'm sure she just ate something bad earlier and is feeling ill." Blake concluded, returning to the shattered bed.

Moving back to the shattered bed with her, we begin picking up the rest of the pieces. After what seemed like a good hour, we picked up every single piece, leaned the mattress against the wall, and folded the sheets.

"Well that was a bit exhausting." Blake huffed.

"Yeah it was! You really didn't have to help though it's my bed after all." I declare, walking towards the nightstand that lies between our beds.

"Well like I said it's partially my fault because I hadn't moved fast enough." Blake explained.

"Either way thanks for the help. Hey what's this?" I pick up a burgundy book with a title that catches my eyes.

"Weapon Assembly: Volume One? Who's book is this?" I ask, surprised that someone on our team besides me takes interest in weapon assembly.

"I don't know. I thought it was yours. It was sitting in the book pile, I guess Weiss forgot to put that one up and left it sitting there." Blake observed, moving to sit on her bed.

"Oh, ok, I'll just put it up then. I'll probably read it later though so I hope you don't mind!" I declare, looking over at Blake.

"Of course I don't. Like I said, it's not my book so go ahead." Blake declares, picking up one of her many books.

I begin to sprawl myself out over Weiss' bed. I'm sure she wouldn't mind me laying here a bit I'll just have to make up the bed afterwards. Turning to my side to face Blake, I begin to think of ways to get to know her.

"Hey, Blake, have you ever liked anyone?" I ask, propping my head up on my arm.

"I like plenty of people. Why?" She questions, looking down at her book.

"No, I mean like like." I reply, shifting slightly in my partner's bed.

"Yes, that was a long time ago and I'd rather not talk about it." she answers, flipping the page to her book.

I try to get to know her and I end up asking the wrong question. What a typical me thing to do.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." I reply, feeling a pang of regret for bringing the subject up.

Gosh Ruby, you sure are messing up a lot today.

"Why do you ask?" She questions, looking up from her book.

"Uhh… Um…"

"I figured." She says, smiling while returning to her book.

"What do you mean you figured?"

"You're obvious is all."

"Ok, fine! So who do I like then?"

"Well if I had to take a wild guess," she looks up from her book, "I'd say the one in white."

"What? Weiss? Nooo." I play off, laughing nervously.

"Like I said, a wild guess. You've drawn pictures of you and her in your notebook before. Just a few nights ago while you were in your bunk you drew a picture of you and her."

She knew about that?

"W-What! How did you even see that I drew that picture of me and her?" I squeal, sitting up in bed

"I didn't, but you just told me you did." She finishes, getting back to her book with a smirk.

Blake why do you have to be awesomely clever? I slam my head into Weiss' pillow after being tricked into admitting something embarrassing. Her pillow smells nice. It smells like vanilla with a small hint of mint and rose. I love the way Weiss smells, the shampoo she uses is very nice.

"I draw pictures of us because I like her as a partner and a friend. I draw pictures of me with Yang and you." I protest, lifting my head up to glare at Blake.

"Ok, so you don't like Weiss, I get it. I was just messing with you." She replies, looking at me apologetically.

Jeez, come on Rubes! I need to just relax she is just messing with me. She probably just thinks I draw those pictures because I admire her. I mean I do really like her as a friend. She is a good partner too. How long is Yang and Weiss going to be out for?

"I wonder when they'll get back?" I ask, shifting my position to look across the room.

"I'll text Yang and ask her." Blake answers, replacing her book with her scroll.

Alright, back to getting to know more about her.

"Ok! So, what's your favorite food?" I question, believing it's tuna.

"Don't really have a favorite food. I like seafood though. What about you? Is it cookies?" Blake questions, taking a guess at my favorite food.

"Nope! Mine's actually strawberries!" I correct, smiling proudly.

"Alright I'll answer some more question of your questions. At some point I'd like to get back to my book." Blake states, putting her book down on her lap.

"Ok!" I excitedly shout, sitting up on Wiess' bed, "Prepare to be bombarded by questions!"


	2. Chapter 2

_I was able to correct some things and find out other things on my own thanks to **suomynonAX.**_

 _Anyways here is chapter 2 hope you all enjoy._

 **XxXxX**

Chapter 2: Choice Purchases

POV: Weiss

"Hey Weiss, why weren't you mad at Ruby?" I hear Yang question from behind me.

"I told you if you came along to keep up! Not to be trailing behind me the whole time." I snap, picking up the pace a little bit more.

Why did I avoid her question? Ruby may be a complete klutz, but the bed falling wasn't her fault. I mean the way she hung her bed up on the rope was indeed idiotic and unorthodox, but . . . Yang doesn't need a answer to that, it doesn't matter.

I see the first shop that I plan to go into. It's a decent shop called 'From Dust 'Till Dawn' that I buy various types of dust from frequently. I'm about to reach the door when Yang catches up to me.

"Hold on!" Yang shouts, pretending to be out of breath.

"Are you seriously out of breath? I wasn't running from you, just walking at a fast pace," I huff with exasperation. "How out of shape are you?"

I know she isn't out of shape. She's probably just over exaggerating to spite me.

"No, not seriously, and I'm in as much shape as your 'combat skirt'," she changes her tone from joking to serious. "Anyways, will you answer my question?"

Why does she want to know why I wasn't as livid with Ruby? Fine, I'll give her a simple response so she'll leave me alone.

"Because it wasn't her fault, it was my fault the bed fell." I cross my arms.

"What? Did you just admit that? Wow, I wish I was recording!" Yang beams.

"You think that because I do most things with minimal mistakes that I can't make bigger mistakes and admit to them?" I glare into Yang's lilac eyes.

"Of course not, snowflake! I know there is more to it than it being your fault," Yang's expression turns from calm to irritated. "Why weren't you mad at Rubes like you usually are?"

Dropping my arms from their crossed position to my sides, I begin to fiddle with my combat skirt, anxiously trying to form a response. Despite Yang being my teammate she does intimidate me sometimes. I need to think of a response quickly. Ok, just say the first thing that comes to mind.

"She's a wonderful friend to me that I admire greatly." I look over at Yang who's just as surprised as I am at what I just said.

Did I really just refer to Ruby as wonderful and say I admire her? Yang isn't going to let this one down.

"Well, uh, of course silly I knew that, I think? That wasn't exactly what I meant by that question."

She looks concerned now, great. I know she isn't going to hurt me and she isn't intentionally intimidating me. Clearly she won't let up until she knows why I didn't snap at Ruby about her death trap that she calls a bed.

"What did you mean by the q-question then?"

I feel heat rising to my face and I'm not entirely sure how to react to what I just said. I complimented Ruby highly, and it's rare for me to compliment anyone, then I proceeded to stutter. I just want to get on with what I came out here to do. Forgetting about the question I just asked, I turn to the shop's door and walk in with Yang following me.

"Are you ok? You look kinda sick," Yang puts her hand on my shoulder to stop me, "and you didn't let me answer your question about what I meant. You just kinda walked away."

"Never mind it's not important, and I'm not sick," removing her hand off my shoulder, I continue walking to the counter. "Hi, I would like to purchases a medium mixed dust package."

"Of course," The old shopkeeper starts, moving his hand under the counter to pull out the requested package, "will that be all?"

"I would also like the latest edition of the Weapon Assembly book titled 'Weapon Assembly: Scythe Edition' please."

"That'll be sixty lien."

I've already gotten her a Weapon Assembly book recently, but the new Scythe edition came out earlier today. Who better to give it to than our reckless Scythe toting leader? She has done some praiseworthy things as of late though and this book, on top of the one I already got her, is meant to commend her and hopefully encourage her to keep aspiring to be a great leader.

This shop has great deals which benefits me because of the variety of dust I use and the fact I don't want to use my families money for everything I get. I only want to use my families money if it's something I'm getting for my whole team. The prospect of using my family's money for my teammates instead of just me is exhilarating since they normally don't use their own money for others. I do care about my family its just sometimes they do awful things, so any chance I get to go against them I take, passively of course.

"Here you go." I hand him my personal lien card.

"Thank you miss," he takes the card, swipes it, then hands me the package, book, and card, "you have a great day!"

"You too." I reply over my shoulder, walking out of the shop.

"So . . . that book for my sis?"

"Yes, I had planned on going out later today after studying then her bed nearly killed me," I glance at the book in my arms then back up at Yang."I got her this book to show her my appreciation for her efforts to improve, albeit a bit earlier than I'd wish due to the incident."

"Awww~ That's so nice of you, _snowflake_!"

"Yang, I told you to sto-"

"Ok, next stop ammo store?" Yang tilts her head to look at me.

Right, I forgot that Yang has to make a stop also. I just want to get back, study, and relax. Today has been too hectic for me.

"As long as it's quick." I state dryly.

The walk to the ammo store is relatively silent. Neither of us speak at all and I believe Yang doesn't want to bring up our previous conversation. We stop in front of a store called 'Up in Arms': A flashy shop with a plethora of foolish artwork portraying bullets flying through explosions at the entrance.

"This is the place!" Yang shouts excitedly with a grin.

"Of course, let's get on with it then." I walk past her to open the door.

"Ok, ok, I'll hurry." She follows in behind me.

"You go about your business and I'll wait here."

"Sure thing, Princess." Yang chirps, winking at me.

I'm not in the mood to argue with her about calling me princess. I'm already irritated that today so far has gone downhill with Ruby's bed almost killing me, me choosing not to scold Ruby, then Yang questioning me about it that lead to me getting nervous and stuttering. One of the main reasons I came out today was for Ruby anyways which is also something I've not done before, not for anyone.

Turning away from Yang, I take a look at the shops interior. Its wallpaper is literally just one big explosion, there's various bullets hanging by strings from the ceiling, and there are shelves upon shelves of different caliber bullets. It seems like a perfect place for a brute like Yang to shop at. I walk over to Yang as she's checking out.

"Oh, hi miss 'I'll wait here' good to see you."

More of the jokes, wonderful.

"Shut it, Xiao Long."

"Is this your friend, Yang?" The shopkeeper's curiously looking at me.

Looking over at the shopkeeper, I observe his attire. He is a well built man who looks like he's in his late twenties. He has a well trimmed beard with short, spiked, brown hair. He must know Yang because she comes here often.

"Not only my friend but my teammate too." She proudly states.

"In that case I can give her a discount too." He smiles at me.

"Thanks but I don-"

"Awesome, we appreciate it!" Yang interjects.

Before I have time to retaliate, I am being pulled out of the door. Yang pulls me out so quickly that I feel dizzy.

"Don't pull me around like i'm some pet!"

"Oh? I thought you were a cute little doggy!" She smiles jokingly.

Ignoring Yang, I turn to walk back to Beacon. I feel like a mixing pot of emotions because of what happened earlier with her questioning. I can't clear my mind for some reason and it's making me extremely anxious.

Admire. . . she's a good friend but I haven't let anyone get close enough to me for me to actually admire. Maybe I have, Ruby is indeed my partner and friend despite how harsh I am to her. I guess I admire her will to be close to me. I shouldn't get hung up on this. Ok Weiss, come on get on with your day.

After thinking for so long, a place called 'Forever Fall Café' catches my eyes. It wasn't exactly on the agenda but I guess I'll stop there to get Ruby a cookie, it's the least I can do since she puts up with me as a teammate and friend. Making way for the door, I hear Yang speak up from behind me.

"Oh! We're stopping here? Awesome, I love the way this store looks on the inside!" She glances up at the store then pulls out her scroll.

She must be messaging Blake or Ruby to let them know that we're almost done. This should be the last stop.

"Of course we're stopping here you dun-"

"Well then let's go!" Yang shouts happily, walking towards the door while putting her scroll away.

I follow behind her, annoyed that she interrupted me yet again today. The inside of the store is beautiful with splashes of rose colored trees everywhere, depicting Forever Fall Forest. The ceiling is a midnight sky with with stars and the shattering moon.

Getting ahead of Yang, I go to order the cookie. There's a variety of cookies amongst other pastries with different variations of icing and sprinkles. I'm sure Ruby wouldn't mind a simple, large, chocolate chip cookie.

"Can I get a large chocolate chip cookie please?"

"Sure thing, will that be all?"

I nod at the cashier and make my purchase. Walking over to a table in the café, I motion Yang to sit down. I sit down along with her and place all of the items I bought on the table.

"I thought you were in a hurry, now you want to sit down in a café and eat a cookie?" Yang has a look of pure confusion.

"Yang, I bought this cookie for Ruby." I might as well let her know now before she asks.

"I figured, I mean it's not like you eat sweets really," she looks less confused but more curious. "Why'd you get it though?"

"You could say it's my way of saying thanks for putting up with me," after answering her question I feel my scroll vibrate from a message. "Hold on just a moment."

Pulling my scroll out I see it's Ruby who messaged me.

 **Ruby** : Hey how long are u guys gonna be?

I pinch the bridge of my nose. Of course, she's impatient like usual.

 **Me** : About 30 minutes.

I was about to close my scroll when I realize that I forgot to tell her that the Weapon Assembly book in the room is for her.

 **Me** : Just letting you know, I got that Weapon Assembly book for you.

 **Ruby** : Really? U got that for me?

 **Me** : Yes that's for you, I said that didn't I? Who else would it be for anyway? I certainly didn't buy it for myself that's for sure.

 **Ruby** : U bought it?

 **Me** : No I stole it, of course I bought it.

 **Ruby** : Thnx Weiss I really like it :)

Ok, now just to knock out two birds with one stone i'm going to figure out why Ruby is so persistent in trying to he close to me. Might as well do it via message than face to face.

 **Me** : What am I too you?

 **Ruby** : What kind of question is that?

 **Me** : I don't know, I'm curious as to what you view me as.

 **Ruby** : Well ur a nice person and a cool teammate. At times u r bossy but that's ok. You do scold me a lot but I think that's just your way of trying to get me to improve. Overall you're a nice person (:

A nice person? Even after all the things i've said and the way i've treated her i'm still a nice person? Ruby, you're possibly one of the strangest people i've meet.

 **Me** : I do scold you so you can improve. Speaking of improving when I get back we're studying, no buts.

 **Ruby** : Okay!

"Hey Weiss, you ready to go?" Yang startles me.

"Yes, I'm ready." I put my scroll away, get up, and make way towards the door with Yang in tow.

"I'm surprised you bought these things for Ruby." She says, letting the cafés door close behind us.

"I bought them for Ruby because I think she's doing well."

"So you can be melted!" She declares with a mischievous smile.

Melted. Another running joke for her. I just wanted to do something nice for Ruby and all of Yangs jokes about it have gotten me exhausted. I can't wait to sleep. Wait, I forgot I was going to make Ruby sleep on the floor. That won't happen, I'll sleep on the ground. Of course that'll mean more comments from Yang, but oh well that's what teammates are for.

"Yes, well anyways, i'm going to to let Ruby sleep in my bed tonight and I'll sleep on the ground until the replacement bed arrives tomorrow."

"Wow . . . that's actually kinda nice of you Weiss. I wouldn't actually expect you to do that. You know she could just sleep in my bunk," she smiles at me, "and even if she doesn't want to sleep in my bunk, she wouldn't make you sleep on the floor."

"Well I'm only doing it for our leader's well-being so she doesn't lead us into the ground by having a bad night's rest on the ground."

I am doing it for her well-being but I don't believe one day of sleeping on the ground will cause her to lead us into the ground, she's a better leader than that, at least from what I've seen thus far.

"Of course you're doing it for her well being, Princess." Yang looks back at me and smiles.

"Do. Not. Call me that," I put emphasis on do not, something that Yang doesn't understand, "and stop walking so slowly! We need to get back to the dorm now so I can study."

"That's the Weiss I know! At least carry what you bought." Yang looks at me playfully.

I realize that since the café Yang's been carrying her bag of ammo and the cookie using her left hand, my mixed dust package in a bag using her right hand, and the book under her arm. She grabbed all of my items without me even noticing.

"I'm just kidding I like the extra work out. Can you at least grab the Book?"

Deciding to take all of my items from her, I grab the bags and the book, leaving her with her one bag of ammo.

When we get back i'm going to have Ruby study with me so she doesn't actually lead us into the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you_ _ **Jorge10466**_ _for shouting this story out! For those of you that aren't here from Jorge you should go check his stories out._

 _As I said in last chapter I will try to keep characters in character as much as possible but as the story grows so will they. Anyways here's chapter 3._

 **XxXxX**

Chapter 3: Safe

POV: Ruby

"I just finished messaging Weiss! She said they'll be home in thirty minutes!" I beam, throwing my hands up into the air.

Blake speaks up, using her usual monotone voice. "Couldn't wait? Something must've held them up if it's still going to be thirty minutes."

"Yeah, I couldn't wait," I pick up the Weapon Assembly book. "She said she got this for me!"

"Hmph, you're lucky." She gets up off her bed.

"Why's that?" I tilt my head in confusion.

"You'll find out later. . . I hope Yang hasn't agitated Weiss any further than she already is," Blake proclaims, moving over to the bathroom, "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Ok!" Lying down on Weiss' bed, I look down at my awesome, new book.

I can't believe Weiss got this for me! I really want to start reading it, but I need to study for my upcoming test. Even though I want to relax I need to study extra hard since I'm the team leader, I don't want to let my team down. I wonder if things would be more organized if Weiss was the team leader. . . I would imagine some things would've gone much smoother.

Yang said that they would take at least an hour, but it's been way more than that. It took us a good amount of time to clean up the mess my bed created and then we spent at least ten minutes asking each other questions. I guess something held them up.

I wonder what kinda adventures team RWBY will go on throughout the year, I can't wait! Just imagining all of us grown up being some of the best gives me stomach butterflies. I glance over at the bathroom and see Blake walk out in her yukata

"That was quick."

"Have to be quick," she smiles at me. "Don't worry I bathed fully."

"Heh, I'm not worried," I shrug. "Can we continue our question game?"

"Sure, I have time."

"Yay! Ok, what do you look for in a person?"

I can tell my sister has taken a liking to Blake, but I don't know if she has a thing for her. Even if she doesn't I'll still try to figure out if Blake would like her back.

"Confidence I guess," she looks at me with suspicion. "That's an odd question for you Ruby, what're you implying?"

"U-uhh, nothing, yeah nothing."

I need to ask a less direct question, man this is awkward.

"So how's it being partnered with my sister?"

"How is it being partnered with a Schnee?" She replies with a question.

"Weiss? I think she is fine."

"I'm sure you do," she smiles yet again, "your sister is an interesting person who I've grown to like. Her punny nature is clearly rubbing off on me."

"You bet I'm rubbing off on you!" Yang shouts, nearly busting the door down.

Oh sis, you come back at the worst time. I was starting to learn more about Blake's opinion of you.

"Oh please! Can we stop these childish jokes Yang?" Weiss says, following behind her.

"You know you love it princess~" Yang winks at Weiss.

"What held you both up?" Blake questions.

" _Well_ she wanted to make a extra stop for a certain someone," she shoots me a smile, "and we chatted a bit."

"We wouldn't have taken so long if Yang had just gotten her ammo before hand!"

Tuning out the conversation that the rest of my team is having, I begin thinking about the tournament that's coming up and the type of competition we will be facing. Velvet told me about Team NDGO and how they'll be a sight to see this year. I'm also hearing a lot of Team ABRN and 'the crazy hover board chick' that's on their team. Man, this year's tournament will be tough.

"Hey Weiss!" I blurt out, interrupting the ongoing argument.

"What? Why're you yelling at me?" She asks, crossing her arms.

"To get your attention, duh. What should we do to prepare for the tournament?"

"Hmm, we should take on at least one more mission before the tournament."

"I agree." Blake nods.

"I wouldn't mind some action!" Yang throws her fist into the air.

"Of course _you_ wouldn't," She gives Yang an irritated look before turning back to me. "Don't forget we also have to study."

"Sure, just give me a sec."

Today's been exhausting for some reason, mainly emotionally considering I could have killed someone with my bed, that someone being my partner. Remembering I'll be sleeping on the floor, I get off my partners bed, grab my pillows and blanket, and set up on the floor in the middle of the room.

Finally getting a make shift floor bed made, I sit down and open my book the Weiss got me. Before I can start reading I fell Weiss tap me on the shoulder.

"Here Ruby." Weiss hands me a book and a cookie.

"Um, what?" I ask confused.

"This is what I went out to get. Granted the cookie was an added treat for your improvements," she gives me a slight smile. "Are you going to eat it or should I just give it to Yang?"

"Of course I will! Thank you Weiss!" I squeal, jumping off the floor to hug her.

Wow! This is so nice of Weiss! She's kinda cuddly and she's. . . hugging me back?

"She can be melted!" Yang declare, causing her to release me.

With that Weiss instantly releases me and glares at Yang. Thank you sis, I _was_ enjoying that.

"Listen here, you need to stop!" She stomps her foot. "Don't you have something better-'

"Let's go eat dinner in the cafeteria and head to bed." Blake interjects, stopping the argument before it happens.

"I could go for a bite about now." Yang agrees.

"Interrupted again. . ." She mutters, sitting on her bed and putting my gifts on the night stand. "I'm not hungry, I'm going to stay here."

"I'm also not too hungry, plus I have this cookie Weiss got me!" I beam happily. "I'll skip out tonight. Have fun though!"

"Of course, you two have fun, but not too much~" Yang winks at me.

" _Yangggg_!" I yell.

Blake is quick to drag her out of the dorm before she could get off another pun. Yang isn't helping the situation at all, causing Weiss to become really mad.

"So Ruby, can we talk for a second?"

"Yeah, what's up?" I reply, sitting down on my makeshift floor bed.

"Up here," I look up to see Weiss patting a spot next to her.

"Ok," I get up to join her on her bed, "did I do something wro-"

"I want you to sleep in my bed and I sleep on the floor." She interrupts, looking directly at me.

First she gets me a book, then she gets me another book and a cookie, now she wants me to use _her_ bed and she sleep on the floor. This is completely unlike Weiss, even if she is feeling 'charitable'. Something's up.

"Why's that?"

"Because I owe you that much, don't I? I've been quite pushy with you so I figured this would be fair."

"You know me and Yang shared beds all the time! We could just share your bed." I feel a shade of red come over my face after I realized what I just proposed.

"Absolutely not." She replies.

"Why? I don't have cooties. . . I have cuddles!"

"What? No, that's not it," she lightly huffs. "Your sister will make puns the whole time and I guarantee you they will probably be more inappropriate than most of her puns."

"You make a good point. Oh well~" I sing, rolling over on the wall side of her bed and getting under the covers.

"Ruby! No!" She shouts.

I put my puppy dog face on and prop myself up on my elbows. I've noticed that I have been getting her with this face more and more.

"I. . . I. . . Ok." She says, a look of defeat on her face.

"Thank you, I promise I won't hog the bed."

"You are currently the only person I would let do this. Maybe Blake. . . definitely not Yang though." She says.

"Why didn't you just share the bed in the first place? By the way I really appreciate the cookie and book you got me! I can't believe you got this Weapon Assembly book! It's limited edition too."

"I just haven't let anyone do this before," she pulls the covers over her and closes her eyes. "You're the first one I've ever let sleep in my bed who isn't family, and I've only had one family member share a bed with me."

"Oh. That means a lot, thanks Weiss, thank you. By the way I really appreciate the cookie and book you got me!" I pull the covers over my self and turn to face the wall. I feel myself drifting into the dream world. "Goodnight."

"Good. . . goodnight, Ruby."

I guess she was too tired to even study today; we'll probably study early in the morning tomorrow which is fine with me, the earlier we get it done the earlier we get to have free time to ourselves.

It's funny that she was hesitant on letting me sleep in bed with her because I was hesitant too. I usually wouldn't sleep in a bed with another person unless I feel safe with them and Weiss. . . makes me feel safe. I'm not entirely sure why I'm feeling this way about her and what Blake said earlier about my drawings didn't help; Yang's puns are also not helping. I can't believe she actually considers me a good enough friend that she'll share a bed with me. I don't look forward to the puns Yang makes in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

_I plan on making chapter anywhere from 1k to 3k+ long. Anyways here's chapter four, hope you enjoy!_

 **XxXxX**

Chapter 4: The Talk

POV: Weiss

I wake up to find Ruby's arm wrapped around me and her leg sprawled over mine. I recall saying she can sleep in my bed, not on me. Deciding to address it later, I move her off of me and sit up. As I sit up my face comes within inches from Yang's, who appears to have waited for me to get up.

"Good morning." Yang whispers.

"Personal space," I gently push her away, "I need it."

"Oh really," she raises her left brow, "because it looks like that space includes Ruby." She declares with a confident smile.

I knew it. I knew this would happen and Yang would make this into something it's not. I need to diffuse this now so I can enjoy my day.

"Ugh! I just didn't want her to sleep on the floor, ok." I explain in a raised tone, waking Ruby up.

"H-huh? What's going on?" Ruby rubs her eyes.

"Oh nothing, I see you have a snuggle buddy Rubes~" Yang sings, putting her hands on her hips.

I look over at her, silently pleading her to not to give Yang any more material to go on. She seems to understand and closes her eyes again, going back to sleep.

"She is my partner and team leader. We should be allowed to sleep in the same bed without any questionable comments from you." I stand up to face Yang.

"Oh? Blake you hear that?" She turns to Blake, who's reading on her bed. "Since you're my partner, we should sleep in the same bed too!"

"No thanks."

"Worth a shot," she mumbles low enough that only I heard her. "Anyways i'm going to go get some chow."

Yang walks out of the room leaving the three of us pun free. Looking over at Blake, I see she's reading another one of her fiction books.

"Good morning Blake."

"Afternoon actually. You guys slept through the entirety of the morning." She flips a page in her book.

"What!? Why didn't either of you wake us up?"

"Yang insisted I let you two sleep," she looks at me from the top of the book. "That reminds me, she said she wanted to talk to you as soon as your fully awake."

"Terrific."

Great. Yang, the babbling barbarian, wants to talk to me. I guess I should get ready for today and get this out of the way.

Getting up off the bed, I walk towards the bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth, and get dressed.

Closing the door behind me, I grab my toothbrush and put mint toothpaste on it. I then run it under cold water and begin brushing my teeth.

Honestly, I think I may be overreacting about this bed situation. She is my teammate so why would it be weird to share a bed. I remember reading that teams of hunters and huntresses would have to sleep with their bodies close together to keep warm in cold climates. Then there's Yang. . . what would she need to 'talk' about?

Pulling the toothbrush out of my mouth, I spit into the sink and begin to rinse my mouth out with water. I scoop up some more water and splash it on my face. Grabbing a towel, I dry my face off and begin to undress. After disrobing completely I grab my regular attire and begin to put it on.

I swear if Yang continues to interrogate me on the events that transpired yesterday I will get very irate. I already told her my reasoning for not being as livid with Ruby as she would've expected.

After I'm completely dressed, I exit the bathroom and observe our dorm. I can see Yang isn't back yet so that means I have to go find her, wonderful.

"If she wanted to talk so badly, why isn't she here?" I look over at Blake who is still reading.

"She said it needs to be private. I don't know why, but I'm pretty sure she's in the cafeteria," she closes her book and stands up. "Are you done in there?"

I nod, turning to walk out the dorm. Before I walk out I look over my shoulder and see Ruby's still completely passed out on my bed. How typical. I guess I'll make up my bed later then.

 **XxXxX**

After walking through the halls of Beacon, I finally reach the cafeteria. As I enter, I can see not many students are here. As I expected, Yang's sitting where we usually sit for lunch. Walking over, I can see she doesn't seem too angry she actually seems normal.

"Ok, what is it we need to talk about?" I sit across from her.

"Jeez, straight to the point?" She points at her food. "Don't you want to get something to eat first?"

"No."

"Ok, well the obvious question is what's with the change of attitude towards my sis?" Her expression becomes serious very quickly.

"What change of attitude? I treat her exactly how I've always treated her," I huff calmly. "Well I guess I've changed a little. . ."

"Is that something you want to talk about later?" Her tone softens.

I nod, surprised that Yang of all people would actually give me the courtesy postponing a topic for later.

"Ok then, the other thing I wanted to ask you is why would _you_ let Ruby, of all people, sleep in your bed?"

"Well, she didn't really give me much of a choice."

"You know Weiss, she only sleeps in the same bed with someone if they make her feel safe and she completely trusts them."

What? I make her feel safe? And she fully trusts me? I feel my face heating up. I can tell by the smirk Yang has that it's apparent.

"Why would I make her feel safe?" Trying not to sound flustered or nervous, I keep my tone sounding calm.

"That's a good question," she looks as though she's pondering about something. "You know that 'safe' spot has only ever been filled by me and Ruby's mom."

I've always wondered what happened to her mom. From the conversations i've seen between her and Yang in the past has made it clear that it's a sore subject for her. I can't believe that _I_ would be amongst those people who make her feel safe. Why me? Why not Blake? I'm interrupted from my thoughts by Yang.

"You liiiike her~"

"What! Where'd you get that from?" I squeal, feeling my face heat up even more.

"No need to get hot and bothered over it," she has a irritatingly devious look on her face. "Don't worry I won't tell."

"I'm done with the conversation!"

I storm out of the cafeteria. The nerve of that barbarian, to even say something like that? I don't like her, at least not like that. There's no way I can like her, why would I like a dolt who has zero common sense anyways? I can't wait for the next time me and Yang spar, I will pay her back for that comment.

Wait, why am I getting so worked up over this? This is silly, I shouldn't stoop down to her level. Yes, I will just get on with my day and not let this bother me anymore. Deep breaths.

 **XxXxX**

Before long I end up back in our dorm. I can see Ruby is no longer here, but Blake is still present doing her usual thing. I walk over to my bed and sit down on it, looking at the ground and thinking about the events that just transpired.

"Something wrong?" Blake looks over at me.

"No, nothing." I meet her eyes.

I can tell that she knows I'm irritated. No matter how much I hide it she can tell. Blake is almost _too_ perceptive to deceive.

"Sure, how was the talk with Yang?"

"Bothersome, she always wants to get on my nerves."

"That sounds normal for her," she gently smiles at me. "You want to talk about it?"

Maybe I should talk about it with her. She is the only other mature one on this team so maybe she would understand.

"Yang asked me why I've been treating Ruby differently," I blush slightly, "then she accused me of liking her."

"What's wrong with liking her? She's a likeable girl." She gives me a confused look.

"Of course, not like _that_ ," I shift nervously, "as in wanting a relationship."

"Oh. . ." Blake trails, looking deep in thought. "Maybe that's actually why you've been treating her differently?"

"What? Don't tell me you think I like her too!"

"Is it that hard to believe? You've been acting strange whenever she's around then you went out of your way to get her two books _and_ a cookie."

"I got all that as a endorsement for improving her leadership."

"Well whatever the case, I think you should cool off," she smiles at me again. "Don't let Yang bother you, she's most likely joking anyways."

"You're probably right."

Yang does joke about anything and everything. I just have to push what she said out of my head. Plus I have to make up all the studying I didn't do yesterday.

"If you're nervous around Ruby because you don't want to say something hurtful, don't be."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, she's grown quite fond of you," she smiles at me. "She even looks up to you."

"First she feels safe around me, now she looks up to me?"

"Feels safe?"

Oh right, I didn't mention the finer details of the excruciating conversation I had in the cafeteria.

"Yes, safe. According to Yang, Ruby will only sleep in bed with someone if she absolutely trusts them and feels safe around them."

"Interesting, seems you really do have a admirer."

Her comment causes me to blush. I don't believe Blake is intentionally saying these things, but these collective comments from her and Yang have now irritated me a bit too much.

"Ugh! Let's just drop the subject please." My face is burning up.

She understands me and lifts up her book to read.

So far today has been a train wreck for me. Sadly, I don't think it gets better from here.

"We're back!" Ruby announces from behind Yang, who opened the door.

I was right.

"Hey Weiss are you ok?" Ruby looks at me with a worried expression. "I saw you leave the cafeteria with your angry face on, I even called out to you, but I guess you didn't hear me."

"I'm peachy." I bluntly state.

Yang takes a step towards me. "Oh come on snowflake, lighten up a lit-"

"No more out of you, we're done." I glare at her.

She seemed relatively put off by my slight harshness towards her. I even feel a pang of regret due to her perky attitude instantly changing to a meek one, which is definitely not normal for Yang.

"Ok, I get it." She puts on a fake smile, something I know all too well.

"Umm, everything ok between you two? Or. . ." Ruby cuts in.

"Of course Sis! Just the normal banter between us."

Blake puts down her book and speaks up. "Hey Yang, can you accompany me to the library?"

With those words, Yang instantly perks up and regains her bubbly attitude.

"Sure thing, Kitty!"

Blake stands up and moved towards the door. She looks back at Yang and gestures her over. She then glances over at me and smiles.

Of course, I see what this is. Leaving me and Ruby alone is a wonderful idea. . . Blake you are a quick thinker but sometimes that can be annoying.

Blake and Yang both head towards the library, leaving me and Ruby here alone.

"Sooo. . ." Ruby awkwardly breaks the silence.

"So."

"I can tell you're mad at Yang," she walks over and sits next to me on my bed. "She wouldn't tell me why."

"Your sister said some choice words to me and they just rubbed me the wrong way."

She leans in a little, brushing her shoulder against mine and slightly moving a few of her fingers on to my hand. Whether it's intentional or not, the physical contact with her is enough to make me go over the edge.

"Why do you feel safe with me!?" I blurt out quickly, making her jump a little.

"U-uhh, because you were my first friend at Beacon?"

"Was that a question or a answer?" I huff trying to calm down. "I do recall you exploding half my dust on the first day, you call that making your first friend?"

"Yeah, that's besides the point Weiss." She slightly leans against me again. "Where'd that question come from?"

I don't know why, but this slight physical contact is making me flustered and is causing me blush uncontrollably. This is not how a proper young lady should act over such a simple thing.

"I, I. . . Yang mentioned something about how you only share a bed with someone if you trust them and feel safe with them."

"Well duh, I feel safe with you and I trust you."

"O-oh, but why?" I'm a bit caught off guard. I've already learned of this, but hearing Ruby herself tell me is different.

"Why d'ya think?"

That's a good question – you know what? No, I need to study and get this out of my head. I can't believe Yang did what she said. Because of her I feel edgy around Ruby, which may cause a problem.

"Hello? Weiss, you still with me?" She pulls me from my thoughts.

"Yes! Let's study, ok?"

She gets a confused look on her face, likely because I completely dodged her question and cut our conversation short. I always thought she looked cute when she was confused.

What. Why did I think that? Did I seriously just think that? No, it's just Yang's stupid assumptions that's putting these thoughts into my head.

"Ok?" Ruby confusedly responds.

I lean over to the nightstand and grab a text book from Professor Ports class. I turn to a marked page and begin to look over the material with Ruby. Maybe today isn't a train wreck after all, at least Ruby is actually studying, for once.

 **XxXxX**

 _So about that bathroom scene, I felt like it was written a bit awkwardly. If anyone has any recommendations on how to rewrite it, if it needs to be rewritten, then please PM me. If you spotted any errors that are eye glaringly annoying then please let me know._


	5. Chapter 5

_I have started a interesting side project for RWBY that I will be uploading soon. Thanks to my friends,_ _I developed a proper plan to_ _write and get chapters out more frequently. Please feel free to PM me for any question about this fic_ _or if you want to point out a error. Thank you and enjoy!_

 **XxXxX**

Chapter 5: Waking Up

POV: Ruby

My eyes shoot open to see snow falling from the sky. Wait, the sky? Where am I? Standing up, I see that I'm in my combat attire and apparently sleeping in the middle of a forest. Despite the ground being snow covered, I feel kinda warm.

Trying to figure out where I am, I use my semblance to dash around wildly. I end up at the edge of a cliff. Looking over, I can see that I'm in a place that I've never been to before. Stretched out before the cliffside view is a large snow capped forest with a bright city on the horizon.

"Ruby . . ." A ghostly voice calls out.

"Wah! Who's there?" I call out, unfolding crescent rose while getting into battle stance.

"Ruby . . ." It calls out again.

"I'm warning you! I'm a huntress-in-training who knows how to kill! I also have a _huge_ scythe!"

"Wake up . . ."

"Wake up? That's what I just did!" I reply, confused as to what this thing is talking about.

"Ruby! Wake up!"

"Huh! Wha?" I jolt up out of bed to see Blake hovering over me with her hand on my shoulder.

Oh, just a dream. A very weird and detailed dream, but just a dream.

"Weiss and Yang will be back any minute. I'm pretty sure Weiss would be slightly irritated to see that you're still sleeping, in _her_ bed." She points out, moving across the room to her bed.***

"What time is it?" I question, feeling the sun hit my face through the curtains.

"It's 1:57 in the afternoon." She calmly replies, sitting down on her bed.

"Wow, I slept for a long time!"

"You've deserved it, considering how hard you've been working lately."

"I haven't been working _that_ hard." I chuckle.

She smiles at me, "how was sharing the bed with Weiss?"

"It was. . . interesting," I sit up in Weiss' bed, "I honestly wasn't expecting her to let me share her bed."

"Well, maybe she's nicer than everyone makes her out to be."

"I think she's nice, she hasn't been mean to me since. . ." I trail off, knowing that she hasn't been mean to me recently, but just last week she made some 'usual Weiss' comments.

"Since?" Blake echoes.

"Ah, that doesn't matter. She's just been super nice!" I smile, "oh! Where'd you say they went?"

"The cafeteria." She answers, picking up her book.

"Ok, I'm going to head there and see what's up. See ya later!" I dash out the room and head straight for the cafeteria.

 **XxXxX**

Coming up on the cafeteria, I see Weiss stomping out with a angry look on her face.

"Hey Weiss!" I shout, waving my hand at her even though her back is turned.

She didn't hear me and turned the corner. She's probably going back to the dorm, but why'd she look so mad?

Walking inside the cafeteria, I see Yang sitting down and finishing her lunch at our usual table. I walk over and sit across from her.

"Hiya Yang!"

"Hey Rubes, perfect timing." She announces, putting some food in her mouth.

"Perfect timing for what?"

"Weh need cho chalk." She says with her mouth full of food.

"Uhh, what?"

She gulps down her food. "Whew, sorry, I said we need to talk."

"What did I do this time?" I question, thinking back on anything I've done that made her want to bring the 'big sis' out.

"You like Weiss." She states bluntly.

"Wha-what makes you sa-" she cuts me off.

"It's obvious Ruby, don't worry I won't tell anyone, _but_ I can help you."

"Help me? How?"

"I'm the master at winning people's hearts over, especially the hard to get ones," she smiles proudly, "and what'll make this easier is that I think she likes you too."

I begin to blush immediately. Likes me too? I don't know what to think. I mean, I do like her, but I figured that I'd try and outgrow that feeling, considering the fact that she wouldn't like me back. That's all changed now if she might actually like me too!

"Ok, what's your crazy plan?" I ask.

"I'm glad you asked!" She smiles at me, "it's all about subtlety."

"Subtlety?"

"Yeah, you know, 'playing the game'." She does hand quotes.

"Playing the game?"

"Aw jeez, just flirt with her."

" _Ohhh_."

"Yeah, but don't be obvious about it, just do little things."

"Like. . . hug her more?"

"Exactly, but she will play hard to get so why not have some fun?"

"What do you mean?" I ask cautiously. I know she would want to add her own twist to this.

"Well, you could show off your goods," she thinks for a moment, then her face flashes with excitement, "you can accidentally walk out of the bathroom with just your bra and underwear on."

"This seems a little over the top, sis."

"Come on, you can do it!"

"It's weird that you would be so. . . ok with this."

"Never said I was 'ok' with it. I'm just interested to see how far this will go," she smirks at me, "if it gets somewhere, then we will see if i'm 'ok' with it. For now i'm going to sit back and enjoy the show."

"Well, alright, I'll try it," I notice Yang having a devious look on her face, "but I'll do it my way. I'm not going to walk in on her while I'm half naked."

"Well, I was joking about that part." She says snidely.

" _Surrreee._ "

There was a brief silence before Yang spoke up again.

"You know, I see how you look at Weiss."

"So?"

"You really like her which is weird because you never really liked anyone this much before."

Thinking back on the past I can't really remember anyone I've had a crush on. Usually I spent most of my time tinkering with my weapon rather than thinking about romance.

"Maybe she's the one Sis."

"Maybe, but remember she's also the heiress of a rich company."

"One step at a time, right?"

"Yep! While you try to win her over, I have my own game to play."

"Oh no." I remember the last time she tried to get with someone by playing her 'own game'. It ended with the person avoiding her at all cost.

"Don't worry, it won't be like last time," she waves her hand dismissively. "Anyways we should probably head back, remember what I said: 'subtlety'."

"Subtlety, got it." I give her a thumbs up.

I have a feeling that Weiss isn't all about being subtle when it comes to this. This will most likely back-fire, but I'm sure I can recover. I always do.

 **XxXxX**

 _Please feel free to PM or review to give me your opinions of this chapter. Thank you, and I look forward to seeing future opinions._


	6. Chapter 6

_I didn't fully establish when exactly this story is happening. So I will be adding a extra portion to the first chapter that establishes the time this is taking place and throughout the rest of the story there will be some references to past events in RWBY._

 _For those of you that don't want to re_ _read_ _the first chapter, which I completely understand, basically_ _anything before Chapter 6, Volume 3 is canon_ _within this specific story and anything after it is non-canon and will not happen in this specific story._ _This story takes place after the tournament_ _ _.__ _Pyrrha is still alive and Cinder has not acted out her plan. In short, everything is peaceful and the students are training to become hunters and huntresses and going on with their daily lives._

 **XxXxX**

Chapter 6: Library

POV: Blake

A lot has happened over the course of this year. We've become Beacon students, i've made new friends, we had a massive food fight, and then the tournament. The tournament was very interesting.

Yang and Mercury's battle was intense. There were plenty of moments that the crowd went silent and ultimately Yang won the battle, which I completely expected. Afterwards it was Pyrrha against Penny and that looked like a tough fight. Penny was indeed capable of things I didn't quite imagine, but despite that Pyrrah still won the fight. After that I didn't pay attention to the rest of the fight, as they didn't intrest me, instead I decided to read in order to pass the time. On top of all these interesting events, there's our teams own internal affairs. . .

After Yang and Weiss both left earlier to have Yang's little 'talk', I woke Ruby up and she immediately went to go find them. At some point during Yang's talk with Weiss she made Weiss irritated to the point of leaving the cafeteria which allowed alone time for her and Ruby. Ruby likely trickled in shortly after Weiss stormed out and I feel like in that time Yang told Ruby something, but what that thing is, I have no clue. After Weiss came back from Yang's conversations she was talking about Yang saying she 'liked Ruby' which means she most likely would talk to Ruby about the same subject. That subject could be the 'something' that she told Ruby about.

Yang and I are currently on our way to the library, thanks to my quick thinking. If she stayed in that room any longer, I think Weiss would've boiled over. I know she's up to something, but I don't understand what yet.

"Yang," I glance over at her, "What're you planning exactly?"

"Whatcha mean?" She feigns a look of innocence. "I haven't done anything wrong."

Acting innocent. Normally I'd stay out of situations like this, but what she's planning could cause Weiss to be very unhappy. The last thing we need is a dysfunctional team.

"Just tell me Yang." I say in a calm tone.

"Let's get to the library first, ok?"

I nod at her, causing her to smile. Yang is someone who likes to play games, I may have to adapt to that in order to get the answer I need.

"So why'd you need to go to the library?" Yang speaks up.

"Why else would someone go the library?" I sarcastically retort.

"Good point. . . why'd you want me to come along?"

Ok, let's start this game, Yang.

"Let's get to the library first." I repeat her previous statement, spurring her.

She smiles at me with a fire in her eyes. Either this situation is going to go my way or get out of hand, I'll stop it before it goes out of hand.

The walk to the library was filled with silence. I can feel heat coming from Yang; she's clearly up for this 'game'.

As we enter the library I see there's close to no one here, which is perfect because she likes to get loud at times. I walk to a shelf that's filled with fiction books. I grab a few of them and direct Yang over to a table secluded in the corner to sit down with me.

"Ok, again, why'd you want me to come along?" Yang breaks the silence.

"No, I asked my question first," I glare at her. "What're you planning?"

"If you must know m'lady, I'm planning nothing at all."

So that how this is going to go. It's one thing to attempt at deceiving me, but being smart with me doesn't end well.

"You knew Weiss would share her bed with Ruby. You got up early so that you could be present for Weiss to wake up."

I pause to examine her face. Her face expresses confidence, but her eyes nervousness. This game has barely started and it's almost already done. Check.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She says confidently, raising her head a little.

"You wanted Wiess to 'talk' with you which would lead to Ruby joining later. You purposely pushed her buttons causing her to leave and allowing you and Ruby to talk alone," I lean close to her. "You told Ruby that Weiss may like her."

This is purely a guess, of course. Out of all the things I can think of out of this situation, telling Ruby that Weiss likes her seems the most logical. Weiss has indeed been different towards Ruby and Yang loves to jump to conclusions so it makes sense.

Her eyes are no longer her only feature to express nervousness. She's desperately searching for a response, a reason to justify everything. Check mate, I've won the game and it has hardly even started.

"Well. . ." She pauses, her face turning a light shade of pink, "what if I was doing it to impress someone?"

Impress someone? Who in the world is she trying to impress, why would someone be impressed by what she is doing? Wait, no, she is just trying to change the subject.

"Or! Or, I want to help my sister out."

There we go. Yang, you love slipping up.

"Help Ruby out? So she does like Wiess."

That slip up confirmed what I previously thought. There's nothing wrong with it at all, but will Ruby be able to get Weiss? It seems like Weiss may share the feelings however she's clearly resisting it in every way possible.

"Maybe, maybe not." She beams at me.

Ok, that's all I needed. I'll stay out of that situation for now.

"Hmm, well anyways, I brought you along so that you didn't push Weiss over the edge."

"Me? Push Weiss over the edge? No." She sings.

She knows very well what she was doing to her. I think I've done enough prying into that situation. This may cause some some small issues, but knowing Ruby and Wiess, those issues will be resolved quickly. I can tell the game isn't quite over just yet. She mentioned she might've done it to impress someone and blushed afterwards. That means something.

"Who were you trying to impress?"

"You've got to be kitten me right meow, more questions?"

Puns, cat puns, of course.

"Don't use puns to distract me. Who were you trying to impress?" I repeat my previous question.

"Wow, you sure are being feisty today," she looks at me playfully, "did someone give you cat nip."

If she keeps this up, I may actually destroy her.

"Yang. . ." I say her name in a low growl as a sort of warning.

She seems to take the hint and appears to have become slightly serious. She looks off to the side, "no one."

Well, I tried. I will not pry into her private matters if she doesn't want to share with me.

"Alright, if you don't want to tell me, I'll respect that."

She looks back at me and seems very confused. It looks as though she wants to tell me, but then doesn't want to either.

"Why do you care?"

"I. . ." I pause trying to figure out why I actually care.

I can't seem to find a answer on why I care that Yang was trying to impress someone. I guess i'm just surprised that Yang would try to impress someone. She just doesn't seem like that type of person.

"Well, I don't really know wh-"

"You." She cuts me off.

I wasn't expecting that at all. Why in the world would she want to impress me?

"Me?"

"Yep!" She smiles at me.

Always so happy. Sometimes I envy you a little too much, Yang.

"You wanted to impress me?"

She nods at me happily.

"Why would that impress me?"

"I don't know." She smiles at me.

"Why do you want to impress me?"

She doesn't respond. I think I know what's going on, but she has to work a lot harder to impress me than that.

"Not in your dreams blondie. If you want to impress me you need to change your tactics."

"But I-"

"Change. Tactics." I repeat.

She huffs at me then looks at me with a new determination.

"You asked for it."

I think I'll try to have some fun with this new development.

"Ok, you want to impress me?" She nods at me, "ok, don't say anything else to anyone for the rest of the day, including me or our teammates."

She opens her mouth, likely to protest, but quickly closes it and nods.

"Alright, let's head back. I'm sure those two are done talking."

I walk over to the checkout counter with my books to check out before we head back. I'm not sure if this will be cruel, but if she manages to be quite for one whole day I'll be impressed.

 **XxXxX**

During our walk back, Yang didn't say a thing. She's already off to a great start, I honestly thought she would've talked by now. As we enter the dorm, we see Ruby studying at the desk and Weiss studying on her bed.

"Hi Blake, hi Yang!" Ruby excitedly greets.

"Hey." I greet back.

Yang however doesn't say a word, even to her sister, instead she just waves at her. Maybe Yang might actually make it through today, but the day just started.

"Yang? You ok?" Ruby worriedly asks.

Yang nods her head.

"You surreee?"

She nods her head at her sister again.

"Blake, did you break Yang?" Ruby questions.

"Something like that. We made a bet."

"Oh great, what did Yang bet this time?" Weiss chimes in.

"She bet she could not say a single word the whole day." It's a partial lie since I did force her to do it in a way.

"Oh, well in that case thank you." Weiss says, getting back into her studies.

It seems as though everything is relatively normal. Ruby and Weiss both seem fine, I guess everything worked out. Putting the library books I got on the nightstand, I crawl into my bed and grab one of the books to begin reading.

I feel my scroll vibrate, stopping me from reading. Pulling it out to respond to whoever sent the message, I see it's Yang who sent it. I glare at Yang who's leaning against the wall by the doorway. As soon as I glare at her, she bolts for her bunk, hopping up to avoid my gaze.

Looking back down at my scroll to open up the message from Yang.

 **Yang** : Can I at least message you?

I sigh slightly.

 **Me** : Yes, but only for a few minutes. I want to read my new books.

 **Yang** : Ok thnx! Can I message Ruby too?

 **Me** : You can message anyone. You just can't talk.

 **Yang** : r u mad at me ):

Mad at her? Why would I be mad at her?

 **Me** : That's a silly question. Why would

I be mad at you?

 **Yang** : Because u don't want me to talk.

 **Me** : It's not because I'm mad at you it's because you want to impress me.

 **Yang** : But couldn't u have picked something different? I like talking.

 **Me** : Which is why I would be impressed if you went a whole day not talking.

 **Yang** : Fair enough. U can get into ur book now :3

I close my scroll and pick up my book to read. Strangely enough I can't get into my book because Yang keeps occupying my thoughts. I can figure out why especially since she isn't even talking right now, she's just silently on her bed messaging people.

Suddenly I'm pulled from my thoughts by Ruby gasping. Looking over, I can see her on her scroll, blushing, and covering her mouth.

Yang. . . what did you message her. . .

Ignoring the situation, I turn back to my book only to just end up staring at the page not reading. Yang is back in my thoughts again and it's beginning to frustrate me. I don't know why she keeps penetrating my thoughts or why I can't push her out. I can't take it anymore.

"Stop!" I burst out, surprising not only myself, but my entire team.

"Um?" Ruby has a confused expression.

"No, nothing. Sorry." I apologize, returning to my book to attempt reading it again.

That was weird, embarrassing, and irritating. I need to get a grip on myself. I feel my scroll vibrate again. Opening it, I see its Yang again.

 **Yang** : u ok?

 **Me** : Yes, I'm fine.

 **Yang** : is ur book that exciting lol

 **Me** : No.

 **Yang** : Ok i'm here for u if somethings up

She's here for me. . .

Standing up, I put my book down and stretch. I turn to Yang whose on her bunk looking down at me with a curious look.

"I'm going to take a walk and get some fresh air if you'd like to join me."

Part of the reason I want her with me is to make sure she doesn't break our bet, but the other reason I can't quite pinpoint. She just nods at me and hops down.

"We will be back." I tell Ruby.

"Ok!" She smiles at me.

Before we walk out, I see Yang slightly nod at Ruby. Of course that gasp from earlier had something to do with Yang. She's planning something else, great.


	7. Chapter 7

_Please if you guys have a question about the story feel free to PM me!_

 **XxXxX**

Chapter 7: The Next Move

POV: Ruby

"Hi Blake, hi Yang!" I excitedly greet.

"Hey." Blake monotonously replies.

My sister doesn't say a word for some reason, instead she just waves at me. That's kinda weird, she usually is very talkative and almost always replies with a 'hey Rubes' or something like that.

"Yang? You ok?" I ask, worried that she might be sick.

Yang nods her head.

"You surreee?"

She nods her head again.

"Blake, did you break Yang?" I question, glancing over at Blake.

"Something like that. We made a bet."

"Oh great, what did Yang bet this time?" Weiss chimes in from her bed.

"She bet she could not say a single word the whole day."

"Oh, well in that case thank you." Weiss says, getting back into her studies.

Blake moves towards her bed and puts a stack of books on the nightstand. She them crawls into her bed to start reading one of her many books. Yang just leans against the wall next to me with her scroll out.

I hear Blake's scroll vibrate from behind me. Glancing over I see her read her scroll then look up to glare at Yang who's still leaning against the wall. Suddenly, Yang bolts to her bunk as if she is hiding from Blake. She then goes back to her scroll, most likely to message Blake again.

I suppose if Blake bet Yang she couldn't talk to anyone then that means she could still message message people. I remember playing these types of games with her at Dad's house; she would always find some sort of loophole in everything.

Feeling my scroll vibrate, I pull it out to view the message. Just who I thought it was, Yang messaged me.

 **Yang** : Hey.

 **Me** : Hi! y did u agree to this bet?

 **Yang** : I'm trying to impress Blakey.

 **Me** : Y would u want to do that?

 **Yang** : Maybe I like her, I don't know.

Yang likes Blake?! Well I shouldn't be surprised, but Blake seems hard to impress so I wonder how this'll go. Shortly after the tournament, I noticed Yang get a bit more flirty with Blake. Yang's only gone out with one other person and they didn't even kiss. It only lasted for a week before Yang left him for being too boring. Of course this was when she was nine so I doubt anyone would really consider that a relationship. Maybe she could be the one for Yang.

 **Me** : u should actually try to ask her out. She might b the one.

 **Yang** : I'm working on it. Speaking of the one, have you banged Weiss yet (;

The inappropriate message brought a blush to me face as I brought my hand up to suppress a loud gasp. Was that really a necessary message?!

 **Me** : Y would u ask me that! So suddenly too?!

 **Yang** : i'm just kidding with u :D

 **Me** : Seriously! We just talked about being subtle earlier today.

 **Yang** : Again i'm kidding. Take your time (;

"Stop!" Blake shrieks, breaking the silence and interrupting me from typing out my next message.

"Um?" I look over at her with a questioning and concerned look.

"No, nothing. Sorry." She apologizes, returning to her book.

That was really weird. I wonder what's up with her? I look back down at my scroll again.

 **Yang** : I'll message u later. I'm gonna figure out what just happened with kitten down there.

I type out a last 'ok' before returning to my studies. Earlier I tried what Yang told me in the cafeteria and I gently leaned against Weiss a few times. It didn't seem like it did to much, but I think I saw her blush so maybe I can do this 'subtlety' thing right. Soon I'll try something a bit more obvious, maybe a long hug or a cheesy pick up line. Ok, maybe I do suck at being subtle.

 **Me** : Hey sis

 **Yang** : Yeah?

 **Me** : how should I flirt with Weiss? I suck at dis.

 **Yang** : u could start with a compliment on her appearance? Go from there see what happens.

I hear Blake get up and stretch. Turning around, I see her looking at Yang.

"I'm going to take a walk and get some fresh air if you'd like to join me." She asks Yang.

My sister nods at her and hops down from her bunk.

"We will be back." Blake tells me.

"Ok!" I say with a smile.

Before they both walk out, Yang turns and slightly nods at me with a smirk. With that they both walk out, leaving me and Weiss alone again. I guess that means that I should take advantage of this time and compliment Weiss on something.

Turning to Weiss, I start to think of things to compliment her on. For starters she looks very beautiful, even in her sweatpants and a short sleeve white shirt. She's laying down studying and writing notes on her notepad. That's another things that I love about her, she's so mature and so graceful, even when simply taking notes. Her beauty is stunning and I've never felt this way before, except with weapons of course.

Everything about her is attractive to me. Her snow white hair is amazing, and it compliments her soft, pale skin. Her personality was cold at first, but after getting to know her I've seen her warm side. I don't know why, but the moment I exploded in front of her was the moment I started feeling weird emotions when looking at her. At first I thought it was nothing and honestly she was pretty mean to me, but now even if she's mean to me, I feel a piercing feeling of complex emotions towards her. Every time I see her I just want to cuddle her.

She looks up at me and has a confused look on her face. Her face. Her features are breath taking. Her lips, her neck, her cheeks, her nose, her ey-

" _Why_ are you just staring at me?" She questions, breaking me from my thought.

"Your eyes are. . ." I blurt out, continuing my previous thought verbally, but I stop myself.

"My eyes are. . . What?"

I take a few seconds to observe her eyes. Despite her eyes conveying coldness, I can see warmth in them. Her icy pools are like daggers stabbing into me except they don't hurt, they make me feel like I have butterflies in my stomach. I like this feeling.

"Hey dolt, my eyes are what?" She snaps me out of my trance.

"They're cool."

Really? cool? Come on you can do better than that.

"Oh. . . kay?"

"They're beautiful."

That's the word I was looking for. It apparently did the trick because she is blushing and no longer looking irritated. She mumbles something under her breath that I can't quite make out.

"I couldn't hear you." I tell her.

"Why did you say that." She simply says.

She looks sad, almost vulnerable. It's a look i've seen before. . . in the mirror. It's the same look I still have when I think about my mother, but why would she have that look?

"Are you ok? I didn't offend you by saying that did I?"

"No, you didn't offend me."

"Then what did I do? Why do you look so sad?"

She just nervously laughs a little.

"What?" I question.

"I've had plenty of people say that to me before, but never have any of them been as sincere as you are." She looks down at her text book.

"Oh, well I wouldn't lie to you about that."

Ok maybe this is working out for me. C'mon Rubes! Do what Yang told you! You got this, think about other things to say. Subtle, think subtle.

"You hair is pretty too."

She appears to be caught off guard by what I said, but doesn't look to be offended.

"Why?" She asks, looking up from her studies.

"Well, I like how silky and your hair lo-"

"No not that. Why are you trying to get so close to me?"

"I haven't even moved from this desk so i'm still the same distance from you." I joke with a smile.

"You know what I mean, Ruby."

Ok, I don't know how to answer this. Maybe I can tell her I like her, or maybe I can tell her another compliment. Yeah, I'll do that.

"I like your fighting style."

Well I guess that can pass for a compliment. Gosh why do I have to be so awkward.

"Thanks, it took a lot of training. So, is that why you're trying to get close to me?"

"Uhhhh. . ." I try to think of a excuse as to why i'm attempting to get close. I wasn't expecting her to be so persistent with this question.

"You know what? Never mind." She announces, going back to studying.

Whew! Dodged a bullet there. I need to think of what else I should do. Oh! I got it, I'll ask Yang.

I pull out my scroll, beginning to type out a message to my sister.

 **Me** : Hey sis I complimented her like u told me to but she is wondering y i'm trying to get close to her

 **Yang** : Perfect! Tell her that ur trying to get close to her so u can know her more.

 **Me** : This is going by pretty fast :/

 **Yang** : You're a fast person

 **Me** : True. Wat do I do after that?

 **Yang** : that's it (: if she keeps questioning u then answer honestly.

 **Me** : k, thnx for the help!

Yeah, thanks for the help. . . This will be embarrassing, but I guess I'll have to do it. Jeez i'm so bad at this, I just want to run away and curl up in a ball.

"I want to get close to you so I can get to know you more." I nervously break the silence.

She looks up from her text book and starts studying me with those ice blue eyes of hers.

"W-what? Did I say something wrong again?"

"Yang told me earlier today that you only share beds with people you feel safe with. So you feel safe with me, which is apparently something you don't feel often. Am I right?"

I nod my head slowly at her.

"In that case, I will trust you enough to let you get closer to me," her lips curl into a small smile, "If you trust me, I'll trust you."

"O-ok."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

Ok, let start with something simple. Don't want to get into complex questions this early.

"Alright, what's your favorite flower?"

"Saffron crocus," she stops to think for a moment, "I also really like roses."

I start to blush at that answer. Of course she means the flower, but still it makes me blush.

"Ahum-um, what do you plan to do after Beacon?" I ask, adjusting the collar of my shirt.

I know she said she wants to lead her father's company, but I can tell the she was a bit hesitant with that answer.

"I'm not sure yet, I'm told I need to become the next CEO of the Schnee Dust Company."

"Do you. . . want to be?"

"Honestly, no. Can we change the subject."

With that, I stand up and move over to her bed and sit down. After doing that she sits up with me, should to shoulder, and looks at me, ready for the next question. Ok, let's try the same thing from earlier. When I brushed against her slightly awhile ago, I could tell it was having some effect. Every time I did it she blushed and appeared flustered. Ok, here goes nothing.

I lean over slightly, touching my shoulder against hers. I can already tell she is starting to get affected by this, with an apparent blush on her face. Wow! This is actually kinda fun.

"Ok, let's change the subject then," I say with a smile, "what do you like about me?"

"W-what?"

"Well, I mean you always act harsh towards me, but aside from that you're still friends with me. That means you like something about me!"

"Well. . ." She trails off.

I tilt my head and try to look curious while using my puppy dog eyes. This seems to do the trick and I feel her shiver slightly. Good job Ruby, you're learning how to be subtle.

"You're so nice to me." She says with a defeated smile on her face.

"Yeah. . ." Duh, why wouldn't I be?

"Even when I'm mean and I push you away you just keep being nice to me and coming even closer."

"That's what friends are for right?" I give her a bright smile.

She looks at me with a almost surprised look. It looks as though after I said that all of her fears faded away, even her blush is no longer there. She slowly leans in towards me. Oh no! I wasn't prepared for this! A kiss? A kisssss?! Suddenly I feel her head land on my shoulder. Whew, she was just moving to rest her head on my shoulder not kiss me, c'mon silly Rubes! Why would she kiss you anyways? Yang must be influencing my thoughts on all this.

Wait, she's resting her head on my shoulder. She feels comfortable with me enough to do that. Progress!

I hesitantly put my hand on her head and start stroking her hair. Her hair is very silky, I love the way it feels flowing in between my fingers with every stroke. Strangely enough she hasn't told me to stop, which is inspiration enough for me to keep doing it.

"I'm glad I met you." She murmurs.

"Wow, um, I wasn't-"

"Expecting me to say that?" She finishes my sentence, still not moving from my shoulder.

"Y-yeah."

"I do. . ." She trails off.

"You do what?" I question, feeling her tense a little next to me.

"I do like a lot of things about you." She confesses.

I can tell that it isn't easy for her opening up to me like that, but I can't believe she is actually doing it. I thought we were finally getting somewhere when she allowed me to share her bed, but now she is ok with being so close to me and telling me _very_ personal things that she normally would keep locked up.

"The thing I like most about you is-"

All of the sudden she's cut off by the door slamming open. With the spontaneous event, she jolted off of my shoulder and has a look of pure surprise spread across her face.

Looking cost a the doorway, I see my sister is the first one in, with a very irritated look on her face. Blake follows in right behind her.

"Why did you just barge in like that?!" Weiss questions in a high tone.

"She's frustrated because she can't talk and i'm taking full advantage of that," Blake looks over at Yang with a smirk, "of course she could just talk and end it right now, but that wouldn't impress me would it?"

Yang shakes her head at Blake to acknowledge that she isn't giving up.

Well, I was getting somewhere. Either that or everything was literally just a day dream. I can't believe Weiss was so close to me and was comfortable with me! I just wish Yang would've been out for a few seconds longer, then I would've known what Weiss likes about me most. I guess I'll just have to somehow present that opportunity to her again, hopefully soon.


	8. Chapter 8

_If you peeps get the chance, you should go check_ _ **UnapologeticallyAuthor's**_ _profile. He's a close friend of mine who helped me start out writing and has recently started updating his stories again._

 _He writes stories that cover many ships and he's the first person to actually make me ship Freezerburn which was a ship I was 100% against. He writes just enough fluff, angst, and plot that makes his stories fairly balanced._

 _He's also written a RWBY superhero AU called Mavericks that's fairly interesting and is worth giving a read._

 _Anyways here's Chapter 8, enjoy!_

 **XxXxX**

Chapter 8: How to break Yang.

POV: Yang

Of course, silly Yang decided to do a silly bet again! Why would I agree to it? Oh that's right! Because I'm trying to impress Blake. I just wish that I could do it a different way, but instead I have to stay silent and restricted to my scroll for communication. A few moments ago Blake asked me to come along with her for some 'fresh air'. We're strolling through the campus of Beacon right now. I have a feeling that she's trying to get me to talk; I won't lose this.

"Sorry that I made this bet with you," she looks over at me, "You can talk now if you'd like."

No, I'm not falling for it. I shake my head at her.

"Hmm, you really are adamant about this aren't you?"

I nod at her.

"So aside from this bet, how are you?"

Smiling at her, I show that I'm happy.

"You know, I think I like you better quiet."

Ouch that one hurt a little. I show a sad expression, but of course I know that she doesn't really mean it and is just trying to get me mad. If I get mad I tend to lose self-control and would probably talk.

She doesn't say anything else and we just continue to walk with no particular destination. The light breeze feels nice, the sun is shining, the patches of flowers are fully bloomed, today is a nice day. Too bad I have to spend it without words. I glance over at Blake and can tell she is in thought, likely thinking of a way to get me to speak. For a split second I see her face flash with excitement, but then return to her calm and collected expression.

"There's this guy that keeps asking me out."

Ok, no. I don't like where this is going.

"What's with that look? Aren't you happy for me?"

No, she is playing dirty. She must know that I have some feelings for her and this is her way of getting me to talk. Ok Yang just calm down. I nod at her and smile.

"You are happy for me? Hmm. . ." She looks deep in her thoughts again, then suddenly she smiles at me.

I don't like that she is trying to make me talk! I guess when I win this bet she'll be more impressed since I suffered through her trying to break me.

"So," she shuffles over a little so that we are walking shoulder to shoulder, "I've been thinking of taking my bow off."

Really? Well that's new, I wasn't expecting you to get that comfortable with going into public without your bow so soon.

"So, what do you think of my ears exactly? Do you like them?"

I nod at her while smiling. What a weird question to ask in public, I guess that's why she got closer to me.

"What do you like about them exactly?"

That isn't a question I can easily answer with nods and shakes of my head. I pull out my scroll and type out a quick 'I like them a lot' and then await for her to look at her scroll.

"I'm sorry Yang, I left my scroll in the room," she smiles deviously at me, "Guess you don't like my ears after all."

She is trying to play me! Wow, I thought it was a sincere question, but she's really wanting me to talk! Well, I won't lose this.

"What's the matter? You look frustrated."

She is evil. This is evil. I wasn't expecting you of all people to go this low.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Gah! You serious right now? I open my mouth to reply, but quickly shut it. Puns, she is using puns now.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

I grunt a little, she's indeed an evil person for this.

"Seriously if you want to talk you can," she stops me and leans in and whispers into my ear, "But if you do, then I won't be impressed."

I feel a shiver shoot down my spine as she whispers in my ear. The tickling sensation I get as she does it makes me blush even harder than before. Her doing that doesn't help this situation at all. I'm not sure if I can take an entire day of this, I might actually break down if this keeps going.

"Let's take a seat." She sits down on the nearest bench and pats the seat next to her.

I sit down and join her, but what I should do is head back to the dorm. We're in the garden area of campus where many flowers bloom and forever fall trees grow. Hopefully the scenery calms me down and makes Blake's attempts have less of an effect on me.

"So about that guy that's asking me out. . ."

Here we go again.

"I've been thinking of saying yes to him."

Suddenly I feel my scroll buzz. Looking at the screen, I see that it's Ruby he messaged me. Great a distraction! Just what I needed.

 **Rubes** : Hey sis I complimented her like u told me to but she is wondering y i'm trying to get close to her

 **Me** : Perfect! Tell her that ur trying to get close to her so u can know her more.

 **Rubes** : This is going by pretty fast :/

 **Me** : You're a fast person

 **Rubes** : True. Wat do I do after that?

 **Me** : That's it (: if she keeps questioning u then answer honestly.

 **Rubes** : K, thnx for the help!

I sigh in relief. Never did I expect my sister to attempt at wooing someone, especially the Ice Queen herself, but I'm glad that she's finally growing up.

"So, messaging other people is so important that you just do it in the middle of a conversation?" Blake shoots me a irritated look, likely feigned.

I sit in silence, melting away in my own thoughts. This is actually pretty exhausting not being able to talk while having someone trying to get you to do it.

"Now you don't even shake or nod your head anymore. . ." She looks down at the grass then returns her gaze at me, "I'll let you say one thing right now, but after you say it you have to return to silence."

I look into her eyes to see if she is kidding around. No way will I lose to her and this seems like a trap.

"Still won't talk? I was serious that time you know," she looks me directly in the eyes, "Really go ahead, one thing though."

I examine her face, her beautiful features. Those cute little ears she has are absolutely adorable, but she would kill me if I said that. Huh, I never realized how much of a crush I actually had on you Blake. I just hope that what i'm about to say won't completely blow everything.

"You are. . ." I begin to speak.

She raises her left brow at me.

". . . very pretty, I just thought I'd tell you that. That is all."

She looks slightly shocked, but regains her composer. "You almost made me want to end this bet with that compliment and because of that I'll make this harder."

I frown at her. Why harder? I just told you that you're pretty and you want to make it harder?!

"I'm extending this bet to tomorrow and that means anywhere I go you go so I know that you aren't talking." Blake explains.

No. . . way. Gah! Alright I'll finish this stupid bet! I nod my head at her with some aggression.

"Ok, thank you for the compliment by the way."

I smile at her, despite being kinda pissed.

"Anyways, about the guy. . ."

Here we go again.

"I was just kidding about him. He's a made up person," she giggles a little, "and I only told you that he's fake because you wasted your one opportunity to talk today calling me pretty."

I feel myself blush a little. Wow, I really do have a huge crush on Blakey. She is definitely visually appealing, but something else about her just makes me want to cuddle her and have her be mine. Is it how smart she is? Most likely. . . the kitty ears totally help her appeal though. I love those kitty ears.

I wonder how she feels about me? I mean clearly she cares enough about me to make bets, but aside from that, am I just a teammate to her? Nah, I'm one hundred percent more than that. The real question is: how much more?

"I'm going to ask you some simple questions, if that's alright with you." Blake cuts me from my thoughts.

I nod at her.

"Does Ruby like Wiess?"

Nod. I mean it's kinda obvious.

"Do you think things will work out between them?"

Nod. I hope it does.

"Are you ok with this?"

I hesitantly nod. I'm ok with this, but it seems like a relationship that may be hard to handle. Maybe not, maybe it'll be super easy for both of them if it happens.

"Do you like me?" She asks with small smirk.

I instantly start heating up. My face is burning which means that I'm blushing and she can clearly see it.

"So that's how it is. . ." She trails off.

I try to calm myself in every way possible to get rid of this blush. I don't want to talk to explain myself to her because then I'll have broken the bet. Ok, just think of cats, fluffy cats. . . yeah! Wait, no, Blake is kinda like a cat. Oh no that didn't work. I can feel myself heating up even more.

Blake takes a look around the garden area we're in and speaks up, "Since we're alone. . ."

Out of nowhere, she leans in and kisses me on the cheek. I feel like I'm going to pass out now, never have I ever been this flustered. This is embarrassing beyond belief! I cannot believe that I'm losing complete control. I'm like a bomb that's ready to go off. Of course she would kiss my cheek! She is really pushing all of my buttons damnit!

"You still can't talk either, Yang. That's mean you have to finish today and part of tomorrow without addressing me kissing your cheek."

Evil, evil, evil! I will get you back for this Blake! Oh man, I feel like I'm going to either pass out or explode, burning down most of this garden.

With that I get up and start heading back to the dorm to cool down.

"Where you going, Yang? You can't go somewhere out of earshot from me remember?" I look over at her, trying to contain my many emotions, "I'd like to sit on this bench for awhile longer."

I move back over to sit down next to her. She looks calm, but her eyes are showing me that she has more devious things planned.

"You must hate me for that."

I shake my head at her.

"No? Of course not, why would you hate me when you like me so much."

There it is again, my emotions flaring. I never quite had a hard crush like this before. I mean there's the occasional crush on a super star thing I get, but this is more personal, more _achievable_.

"You know, I've never had a boyfriend before," she looks up at the sky, "or a girlfriend."

Really? That surprising, seeing how intelligent and beautiful she is.

"Having relationships in the White fang were frowned upon, not that I was interested in anyone while I was there." She looks back over at me, showing a flicker of sadness.

Seeing her sad makes me sad, I just want to hold her as close as possible, but knowing her that may make her uncomfortable and I don't want to do that.

"Don't worry though, that's all behind me. Now I'm a Beacon student who has a wonderful team and has someone who cares for me in more ways than one." She tilts her head towards me, indicating that I'm that person.

I'm surprised that she is actually opening up to me, even just a little. I think this is the most I've really ever heard her speak about anything really.

Leaning in, she whispers in my ear, "if you win this bet, I'll give you a _very_ fitting reward on top of impressing me."

There I go, getting flustered again. She is close to me and whispering in my ear about a reward that I'll get after this damn bet. Her breath tickling my ear definitely didn't help in this situation. I need to go somewhere to relax, sitting here alone and exposed for Blake to torture me will make me lose this bet.

I tug at her sleeve and point in the direction of our dorm. She huffs and stands up, beginning to walk back to our room. Finally now I can restrict myself to my bunk where I can be quiet without Blake pressuring me. Now, I begin the agonizing walk back to our dorms with Blake likely to make more attempts are breaking me.

 **XxXxX**

I bust through our dorms door, slamming it open. Looking over at my sister, I see Weiss with her head resting on Ruby's shoulder before scrambling off of her. Well that is an interesting turn of events, I think I'm going to owe you for that later because I'm pretty sure I interrupted something. I hear Blake calmly shut the door behind me.

"Why did you just barge in like that?" Weiss questions in a high tone.

Must. Refrain. From. Retaliation.

"She's frustrated because she can't talk and I'm taking full advantage of that," Blake looks over at me with a smirk, "Of course she could just talk and end it right now, but that wouldn't impress me would it?"

I shake my head at Blake to acknowledge that I'm not giving up. There's no way. I've gotten to his far.

Sorry sis, it looked like you were getting somewhere. I'll make it up to you somehow. Now, however, I'll be confining myself to my bunk. . . maybe I'll watch some cat videos or someth - damnit! Now I'm thinking about Blake and everything she said again!


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello! Just want to say thank you all for reading my fic. It's been super fun writing it even though it isn't written well like others and I look forward to writing more and improving. I also want to mention that Weiss is slightly out of character, but only because Ruby is indirectly making her have so many emotions XD_

 _Anyways, here's chapter 9. enjoy!_

 **XxXxX**

Chapter 9: Why, Just Why.

POV: Weiss

That bumbling brute! She thinks she can just come bursting in whenever she wants! And of course she did it while I was in a compromising situation. Me opening up to Ruby like that is something I wasn't expecting to do, but since she is so trusting with me, then I guess I owe it to her. I'll have to finish our conversation later though since we were rudely interrupted.

"Next time, don't nearly destroy our door you. . . you. . ." Before I can finish my sentence, Yang shoots me a look of irritation.

Wow, I guess you really _are_ mad. In that case, I won't berate you this time. Blake, you really are a mastermind. To think that you of all people would torment someone like Yang as you have, it's amazing and risky.

Looking over at Ruby, I can see she's in deep thought. I'm glad that she isn't concerned that her sister nearly destroyed our door. . . wait. . . destroyed! That reminds me, her replacement bed should be coming today!

I open my scroll to see what time the bed will be coming in. I navigate my way through the menus to see the request I put in. As I investigate the request further, I see that it was delayed for a whole week. I cannot believe this! A whole week! We have to share a damned bed for an entire week. . . oh well. I guess it can't be helped.

"Ruby." I snap her out of her thoughts.

"What's up?"

"Your bed was delayed for another week so we will be sharing for longer than intended."

After making that statement, her face lights up bright pink. Why is it that lately when I talk to her she blushes or gets flustered? Am I that intimidating? I mean we were just bonding a few minutes ago before Yang crashed in here so there's no way she could still be intimidated by me. I hope she isn't, if so, I need to work on that.

Why am I so concerned about this anyways? Could it be what Yang and Blake told me? Could I actually _like_ Ruby? No, no way that's not possible. Ok Weiss, you need to get yourself under control and get back to your normal way of thinking.

I look over at the other half of our teams beds. Blake has returned to her normal routine which is to lay and read. Yang is laying in her bunk angrily tapping away at her scroll.

Suddenly, Ruby gets up off my bed and starts walking towards the door. "I'm going to go outside for a bit. Be back soon team!"

With that she walks out of the room. Why have I been so infatuated with her lately. On top of everything I opened up to her, something I really haven't done for anyone. The conversation is still fresh in my mind, especially about me being the next CEO of my father's company.

As much as I wanted to do that before, now I've grown to like the life I have now, the life of a huntress. If I were to do what he wants then all this would be for nothing. Winter joined the military and because of that I was made the heiress, but I don't want to be the heiress. If somehow I were allowed to live my own life, then a more distant family member would be made the next CEO.

Ugh, I need to not worry myself about this. After all, I still have three more years left in Beacon before anything big happens.

"You alright?" Blake asks, keeping her eyes on her book.

"What do you mean? Of course i'm alright."

"Sure, you just sighed at least five times in the last minute."

Did I really? Losing composer of myself seems to be a recurring theme lately. I need to get over this fast before I lose my mind.

"I'm going to get some well needed air." I announce, bounding for the door.

"If you want to talk i'm here." Blake announces from behind me before I close the door.

I make way for Beacons garden area, an area that's very calming to me. I need to make my personal space clear to Ruby soon because she's been unintentionally invading it and making me nearly freak out every time I see her. Or is it intentional? It's not that I dislike her, or that don't trust her, but I'm not ready to let her get so close to me. Maybe I am ready, but I'm to scared to admit it. . .

Rounding the hallway corner, I crash straight into none other than Ruby. The force she's going is strong enough that I'm knocked down with her on top of me. Looking up at Ruby, I can see she's embarrassed and scared, likely thinking of many ways to apologize to me. I feel my face heating up and my emotions are about to explode.

"Get off of me!" I screech, pushing Ruby with harsh force, sending her off me and landing on her butt opposite of me.

"Ow. . ." She says, getting up and offering her hand to me.

I swat her hand out of the way and get up myself. "What is wrong with you?!"

"I-I didn't mean to. Sorry. . ." Looking down at the ground, I can tell she is very hurt by me swatting her hand away.

For some reason my instincts are much different from before. Before I would've wanted to continue to correct her on what she should've done, but now I just want to hug her and tell her not to worry about it. Why is this happening? Why. . . just why. I shouldn't be feeling this way!

"I swear I'll be more careful ne-"

"Out of my way." I brush passed her, making haste for the gardens.

Maybe if I get alone in that calming place, I can collect my thoughts and figure out exactly what's going with me. Before I can get very far, I feel Ruby grab ahold of my shoulder.

"Listen Weiss, I'm sorry. Did you get hurt? Is there anything I can do?"

Turning to her, I speak before I think. "You can get away from me for one, then you need to stop trying to get so close to me."

Ouch. Suddenly, my mind catches up to what I said, and I immediately wish I could take it back. I clear my thoughts and look at Ruby, who I can see is very distressed. Seeing this makes me feel even more sorrow. Why is this? Maybe I was too harsh? No. I was definitely too harsh. I should fix this now.

I open my mouth to apologize to her, but she speaks up before I do. "Ok, I'll leave you be, Weiss."

"Ruby, I-"

She uses her semblance to speed away from me. Great now I really messed up, I don't think Blake's bet can hold back the verbal onslaught Yang will have in store for me.

Ok, I need to get back on track, need to get to the garden. So many bad things keep happening on top of each other and with all that going on I'm experiencing emotions that I shouldn't be when it comes to Ruby. For some reason seeing her sad made me sad. That's it, get to the garden, _then_ think.

 **XxXxX**

Finally arriving at Beacon's lush garden, I take a seat at the nearest bench. Something about being surrounded by nature makes me feel tranquil. Now time to think, how do I fix this? I didn't mean to be so harsh to Ruby. It's like something inside me didn't want me to react the way I wanted to. I wanted to tell her that it was ok and see if she herself was hurt from the fall, but instead something inside me made me act harshly towards her.

It must be the fact that I don't get close to people, but lately I've been gravitating towards Ruby and because of that i'm scared. Ok, let's rethink everything from the beginning to see when this exactly started happening.

First day at beacon was interesting. She caused an explosion, decimating nearly all of my dust. I highly doubt she meant to do that, but I was livid with her. Then we all got prepared to be paired with our partner in the forest. The first person we made eye contact with would be our partner for the rest of our time at Beacon and I got paired with Ruby, out of all people.

I wanted be paired with Pyrrha, but now I'm more than content with whom i'm partnered with. By then my thoughts about Ruby were still not so good. I believed she was not so smart and would indefinitely weigh me down, I was so wrong. Lately I've been feeling like it's the other way around.

After all that we got put into teams and she was announced leader. I was very unhappy with that decision and a expressed it to Professor Port who then opened my mind to some things. That's right, that was where it started! I wanted to be the best team mate, not for myself, but for her.

Ok, think ahead little more. We got to fight some White Fang, protect Vale from a horde of Grimm, and even survive in an abandoned city. All that worked towards me bonding with Ruby and, as time progressed, she broke my walls down. I just didn't notice it until now.

The tournament was huge for us. The fact that we got to participate in something so magnificent together is mind boggling, and we did exceptional too. That was where things really started to change. My mindset was no longer 'avoid Ruby at all cost', but instead it was 'bond with Ruby and help her excel'.

From there, I ended up buying her some books that she likes and some cookies. I even shared my bed with her instead of forcing her to sleep on the floor. I've improved my relationship with her so much so that I even began to open up to her in way I've never opened up to anyone before.

There it is! All this time she's been getting close to me because I've wanted her to. I needed someone like her to be close to me, I needed someone like her to make me feel wanted and she succeeds in that. Oh no. . . Blake and Yang are right. . . I like Ruby Rose.

At this realization my face heats up and I feel as though I'm going to pass out. I cannot believe that I actually _like_ Ruby. This changes everything! To think that she would end up being someone that I'd like. It blows my mind. Blake offered me help, so I'm going to take her up on that.

I messed up and tried to push Ruby away earlier. Not only that, but I made her so sad that it was evident by her facial expression. That expression. . . it made me feel miserable, I just wanted to hug her. The way I've been thinking lately when it comes to you, Ruby. . . you've completely changed my way of thinking. Getting off the bench, I make my way back to the dorm.

 **XxXxX**

Walking through the door, I can see Yang dozed off. Thankfully. That means that she doesn't know what happened yet or else I would be assaulted right now. Blake is still steady reading her book and she appears to be unfazed by my arrival. Then there's Ruby, who is currently sitting on a blanket with a pillow next to her on the ground. . .

She actually is trying to give me some space by even going back and sleeping on the ground like she originally was going to. Ouch, there it was again, the feeling of sorrow. I walk up to Ruby and she looks up at me then look down at the ground without saying anything. I reach out, grab her hand, and pull her up.

"Wha-what?" She blurts out.

Without responding, I pull her out of our dorm into the hallway, closing the door behind us. She looks extremely confused and clearly us no idea why I pulled her out here.

"Listen, Weiss, if this is about earlier I'm sorry. I should've watched where I was going and-"

I cut her off with a hug. Hugging her tightly, I wrap both my arms around her and hold her close. I can feel my heart racing by the closeness of her, but I don't care. She needs to know that I'm not mad and this is the only way I can show her that right now. I feel her snake her around around my back and hesitantly return the hug. We hug for what seems like a hour before pulling away from each other.

She has a blush on her face that is most likely not nearly as red as mine. I'm the first to speak between us. "I'm sorry for earlier. It . . . I was harsh."

"Well, I shoulda watched where I was going right?"

"No, you're fine." In more ways than one. . . stop it - don't think like that!

"Oh, ok." She scratches the back of her head. "So do you still want me to. . . not get close to you?"

"No, you can. When I said that, I wasn't thinking. I know I hurt you and because of that I'm sorry."

"Wow Weiss, this is kinda new. I never would've thought that you would even apologize to me like that."

"Hopefully I won't have to apologize again."

"You don't have to apologize to me anyway. You can keep giving me hugs though, I really like that."

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it."

We both just stand there in silence for a moment. I take the short time to quickly look over Ruby. Her eyes are very appealing - easy to get lost in. Her hair is also something I find attractive, at least now I do. It's unique, being that it's black with red tips. Not many people do that with their hair anymore. The most attractive quality I can take away from everything has to be her personality. After all it is the sole reason that I'm so attracted to her is because she is who she is.

"Uhhh, are you ok?"

"Y-yes!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"But you're yelling yes at me."

"Yes!"

I was caught checking her out and because of that I am failing at responding properly. This is embarrassing, to think that I would fail this badly. . .

"Haha uh, maybe we should just go back inside?" She awkwardly suggests.

"Wait."

"Ok?"

"You can share my bed with me again until your bed arrives. You don't have to sleep on the floor."

"Well I don't want to hog your bed or anythin-"

"I want you to share my bed."

"O-oh, well uhh, ok?"

With that, we both return inside the dorm. I'm glad I was able to fix that little problem I had with Ruby, but now there's another problem if you could call it that. Why, just why. . . I'm falling for you, Ruby, and I have no clue what to do.


	10. Chapter 10

_Alrighty, I've typed out the next few chapters so there will be more on the way! Feel free to PM me your thoughts!_

 **XxXxX**

Chapter 10: Cuddly.

POV: Ruby

"Ruby." Weiss snaps at me.

"What's up?"

"Your bed was delayed for another week, so we'll be sharing one for longer than intended."

What? This is great! It means I get even more time to work with! And now my face is really hot. . . I'm so hopeless.

Ok, I should probably walk around Beacon's halls really quick to collect myself and figure out what to do next. I just can't seem to concentrate in our room right now. Being 'subtle' worked so well that I actually learned a little bit more about Weiss! But how do I repeat being subtle?

I quickly get off Weiss' bed and make way towards the door. "I'm going to go outside for a bit. Be back soon, team!" I shut the door behind me gently and start my short trip walking around the halls. Let's see, how else to be subtle. . . Oh! I could try to get Weiss to train alone with me. Then we could get some time alone to talk to each other _and_ learn some new moves.

Alrighty, now that I'm away from everyone, I can concentrate what to do next. So being close to Weiss seems to be working, but I need to mix things up more. How to do that? Well, I already had one on one training in mind. I could try to have more study sessions with her; That could be fun, _I guess_. Why am I doing this anyway? Yang told me to be subtle, but couldn't I just tell her I like her? _Ohhhh_ , maybe the goal of being subtle and 'playing that game' as Yang says, is to get the other person to say they like you first.

Well, I hope I win because I'm not good at confessions so it would be a bonus if Weiss confessed. Then there's also a chance that she doesn't like me at all; According to Yang she does like me. I just hope this all works out.

Ok, back to figuring out how else to be subtle. . . maybe I should figure out some more flirting tactics from Yang. That's it I'll do that! Slowing to a stop and leaning against the hall wall, I pull out my scroll to type out a message to my sister.

 **Me** : Hey sis the being subtle thing is working. I don't really know how to flirt with her though. Can you help?

 **Yang** : Mhmm.

Her response isn't how she usually replies to my messages. Somethings up.

 **Me** : u ok?

 **Yang** : Blake did something that made me almost flare my semblance.

 **Me** : uh oh, what did she do?

 **Yang** : she kissed me on the cheek…

 **Me** : well that's a good thing, right? Isn't that what you wanted?

 **Yang** : No! She's just doing it to try and make me talk. Because I know that's why she's doing it, it's making me even more mad than I already am.

"I guess we all have our own problems. . ." I mumble under my breath.

 **Me** : Just take a shower or something. That usually calms you down.

 **Yang** : I plan on it. Right now I'm messaging Ren to see if I can get some tips on how to stay calm.

Ren? Wow, she's actually being seriously to the point of learning how to stay calm. She wouldn't be reaching out to someone otherwise.

 **Me** : you really want to win this bet don't you?

 **Yang** : it's my way of proving to Blake that I will put time in for her.

 **Me** : aww! That's so cute!

 **Yang** : yeah yeah, anyways u want to know how to flirt with ice queen right?

 **Me** : yes plz

 **Yang** : this is going to sound silly and may not seem like it'll work but you should just be yourself. As you talk to her you'll learn how to flirt with her.

 **Me** : that does sound silly.

 **Yang** : Weiss is someone who would likely want someone to be themselves with her. Especially her teammates. Especially you. Don't look up how to do things just do them as they come.

 **Me** : ok, I'll try. Thanks and good luck learning from Ren!

I put my scroll away and begin to head back towards our dorm. I'll try to be myself, but 'myself' is super duper awkward and so not cool so hopefully I don't mess anything up.

Turning the corner of the hall, I run into someone, tumbling down with the them and landing with a thud. With me on top, I look down to see the the person I ran into is Weiss. Seeing that it's her, my face heats up. Her face is also turning a bright red, but I feel like it's because she's really angry with me.

"Get off of me!" She screeches, pushing me off of her, making me land on my butt beside her.

"Ow. . ." I get up, offering her my hand.

She swats her hand out of the way and stands up by herself. "What is wrong with you?!"

Oh no, this isn't good.

"I-I didn't mean to. Sorry. . ." A pang of sadness hits me.

I look at her and see that she's thinking, but still clearly mad. I didn't mean to crash into her - I would never want to hurt her. Hopefully she's ok from the fall.

"I swear I'll be more careful ne-"

"Out of my way." She pushes me aside and continues down the hall.

Come on Rubes! Fix this! I rush forward and put my hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "Listen Weiss, I'm sorry. Did you get hurt? Is there anything I can do?"

She turns to me and quickly speaks. "You can get away from me for one, then you need to stop trying to get so close to me."

This is all wrong! I messed up and I don't know what to do. Ok think. . . 'be yourself'. Maybe the best way to fix this is to actually leave her alone. "Ok, I'll leave you be, Weiss."

She opens her mouth the reply. "Ruby, I-"

I activate my semblance and dash away from her, going straight back to our dorms. I'm sure that she didn't mean what she said, but saying those things really hurt. That alright, it's nothing I'm not used to. I can still work with it and flirt with her.

 **XxXxX**

Arriving back to the dorm, I see that Blake is deep in her book and Yang is snoozing away. Well I guess Yang did calm down after all.

"Blake, why did you kiss Yang on the cheek?" I ask in a hushed voice.

She gestures for me to come closer. I move next to her bed, getting on my knees coming face to face with her. "It was the only thing I could think of."

"Huh?"

"She's actually impressing me by staying quiet, so I tried to make her break the silence by doing something she wouldn't expect."

"Well, I think it almost worked from what I've heard."

"Yeah, I'm taking advantage of the fact that she has a thing for me."

"Wait. . . you know?"

"Of course I know. She doesn't try hard to hide it."

That's true, she's usually pretty obvious about many things. I'm surprised that Blake actually knows and took advantage of it though.

"Um, so. . . what do you think about her liking you?"

"It's definitely something."

Well I guess that's the best answer I can get. It's such a Blake answer to give too.

"Ok, we'll have fun reading your book and torturing my sister," I whisper, getting up. "Just don't make her blow up."

She nods at me before returning to her book, a smirk on her face. I turn to the covers and pillows that are under Weiss' bed. Pulling them out, I set up my makeshift bed in the middle of the floor again. I know Weiss said I can share a bed with her, but if she wants space then maybe that isn't the best idea. I'll give her a few days to calm down before I return to flirting with her. Don't want to make anything worse than it already is.

Sitting down in the makeshift bed, I look up to make sure Yang is still sleeping. I don't want to explain what's going on to her right now, but when she wakes up I'll tell her that everything's ok so she doesn't feel the need to kill Weiss. I pull my eyes away from her bunk, and see Blake giving me a curious look. I just smile at her to let her know I'm alright, letting her return to her book.

After I've settled into my floor bed, the door swings open and Weiss steps into the room, a sad look on her face. She approaches me as soon as she sees me, grabs my hand and pulls me up off the ground.

"Wha-what?"

She doesn't respond and proceeds to pull me into the hallway, closing the door behind us. I have no clue what's going on. . . oh! Maybe she's going to lecture me to watch where I'm going. In that case I'll fix this myself so she doesn't have to do that.

"Listen, Weiss, if this is about earlier I'm sorry. I should've watched where I was going and-"

She suddenly hugs me tightly. I feel her wrap both her arms around me, pulling us as close as possible. This is definitely weird. . . I don't think she's ever really done this before. I hesitantly return her motion by wrapping my arms around her. After about a minute, she pulls away from me.

My cheeks flare up from the close contact, but her face is also pretty red. She breaks the silence between us. "I'm sorry for earlier. It . . . I was harsh."

I don't completely agree with her. It did catch me off guard, but it's just how she is sometimes.

"Well I shoulda watched where I was going right?"

"No, you're fine." She fires back instantly, her face getting a shade darker.

"Oh, ok." I scratch the back of my head. "So do you still want me to. . . not get close to you?"

"No, you can. When I said that, I wasn't thinking. I know I hurt you and because of that I'm sorry."

Woah, I was _not_ expecting that. She sure has changed since we first met. I don't know when it started to happen and I don't care, I'm just happy that she's actually not as mad at me as I first thought.

"Wow Weiss, this is kinda new. I never would've thought that you would even apologize to me like that."

"Hopefully I won't have to apologize again."

"You don't have to apologize to me anyway. You can keep giving me hugs though, I really liked that."

Smooth Ruby, smooth.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it."

Worth a shot.

After that, we are just standing here in silence. She looks into my eyes and just stares at me for a few seconds. I don't really know what to do other than just stand awkwardly. She scans me greedily, looking me over in a way that makes my blush deepen. Is she. . . checking me out? I'm so confused and embarrassed I literally have no clue what to do or say. I have to break this silence.

"Uhhh, are you ok?"

"Y-yes!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"But you're yelling yes at me."

"Yes!"

I guess she isn't feeling ok because she's just sounding like a broken record. I think it's kinda cute though. "Haha - uh, maybe we should just go back inside?"

"Wait."

"Ok?"

"You can share my bed with me again until your bed arrives. You don't have to sleep on the floor."

"Well I don't want to hog your bed or anythin-"

"I want you to share my bed."

She wants me to? I think I've made more progress than I thought.

"O-oh, well uhh, ok?"

We both walk back inside and I immediately move to put my makeshift bed back up, earning another confused look from Blake. I just smile at her again and she instantly realizes what might've happened, looking over at Weiss for a moment, then back down to her book.

I sit down on her bed with Weiss after hanging up my makeshift bed. We sit with an uncomfortable air around us. I should try to break the silence so that we aren't in this awkward situation.

"You wanna do something Weiss? It's still early in the day and we don't have class tomorrow so we could, you know, hang out?"

"Yes!"

Huh, I guess she's still stuck on saying 'yes'.

"Um, alright. What would you like to do?"

She looks at me with curiosity. "Whatever you'd like to do."

"We could go down to the arcade, is that ok?"

She goes into thought, almost as if she's regretting giving me the choice. "That's fine."

"If you don't want to do that, we could do something else."

"No, arcade's fine."

"Alright, arcade it is! Let me just get dressed in different clothes"

"Me too."

We both get up and start getting ready to head out. I go into the bathroom to change out of my current clothes into something more comfortable. My choice is black stockings, as usual, and flat black skirt with no frills. My top is a long sleeve black shirt with my emblem in red on the front of it complimented by my red hooded cloak. It's a very simple outfit that I usually use when I go out with Yang to shop around. I step out of the bathroom to let Weiss go and change. Passing her, she darts her eyes over at me then immediately looks the other way before rushing past me. She sure is acting weird.

I go over to Weiss' bed, put my normal combat boots on and wait for her to finish changing. After a few minutes she steps out wearing her Snowpea outfit that I haven't seen worn since our fight against Roman. White looks so cute on her, I can't imagine myself wearing white.

"You ready Weiss?"

She nods at me and bounds towards the door. I turn to Blake and wave bye at her, causing her to smile at me. With that we both head out to the arcade.

 **XxXxX**

After a long walk, we arrive at the arcade. It's got lots of flashing lights at the entrance. Stepping through the entrance, I can see many lights from the arcade machines shining brightly in the dim light. This is accompanied by many noises of people having fun and playing on the machines.

"You sure you want to hang out here?" I look over at Weiss who I can tell is very uncomfortable right now.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Looking around, I notice my favorite game. It's a fighting game that me, Yang and Qrow used to play all the time.

"Ohh~ let's play this one!" I pull Weiss over to the flashy machine with me.

Pulling out my lien card, I swipe it on the machine for two players. I grab a controller and hand it to Weiss.

"You see these buttons," I point at the buttons on the controller, "those are the buttons you press to attack my character."

"Ok, I assume from watching you play before with Yang that this stick is how I move, right?"

I nod at her, smiling and grabbing my controller. "Prepare to be defeated!"

The word 'fight' flashes across the screen and we both move our character to clash. I decide to hold back just a bit so that she can actually keep up with me, but that was a mistake. She is chaining combos against my character by somehow pressing the buttons in perfect order. Retailing, I go full force against her character bringing its health down to ten percent then suddenly she turns the tables on me. After about ten more seconds she defeats me.

"I won?"

"Woah Weiss, have you played this before?"

"No, I guess I'm just a natural." She announces with a beautiful smile on her face.

She looks really happy even though she seemed hesitant at first to even come here. I'm glad she's having fun though, it makes me happy to see her happy. I still can't believe she just beat me though! I was actually trying towards the end and she destroyed me, I did almost beat her though.

"There's one more game we could play, then we could eat something if you'd like."

"That's fine."

I guide her over to the next machine. It's a game that has two gun attached to it. The guns are used to shoot things on screen, specifically zombies. I swipe my card again, allowing us to play. We both pick up the fake guns, point them at the screen and start slaying some zombies.

Roughly ten minutes passed and we finished playing the game. Same thing as before, she is super happy. It's a weird sight, not that I don't like it, but it's unexpected. "So, you wanna eat now?"

"Sure."

"You want to eat at the arcade café or somewhere else?"

"Here's fine."

We both walk over to a table in the café and sit. I slide the menu towards Weiss. "Just tell me what you would like and I'll go up to the counter to get it."

She looks over the menu with a blank expression then looks back up at me. "Is there anything. . . less greasy?"

"Not really, like I said we could go somewhere else."

"No, no like I said it's fine. I'll take a cheese pizza."

I smile at her. "Ok!"

"Wait, you've paid for the games we played. Why don't you let me pay for the food?"

"Because I don't mind," I keep my smile, "plus I'm a member so I get discounts!"

"Alright. . ." She trails off.

I run over to the counter, order our food which is a pizza for Weiss and cookies for me, then return to our table.

"Cookies? Really Ruby?"

"Yeah, I love this place's cookies."

"It's really not that healthy to eat cookies as much as you do. One day that'll come back to bite you." She takes a bit out of her pizza.

I grab a cookie and shove it into my mouth defiantly.

"Hey, I'm not going to stop you, I'm just giving you some advice."

"Yeah well that advice is silly!"

She just laughs lightly. "You're silly."

"Hey Weiss?"

"Hmm?"

"You've become a really good friend."

She hums lightly in response as we finish our food and set out to leave. I wasn't expecting her to actually be ok with going to the arcade and even play some games with me. She even _beat_ me at one of my favorite games! We have to do this again sometime.

 **XxXxX**

We both arrive back to the dorm later than expected. Blake is in her yukata reading and Yang is still out cold. It's roughly eight at night so I guess it's time for us to start going to bed.

"Hey Blake."

"Hi." She monotonously replies back.

I turn to Weiss. "I'm going to start getting ready for bed."

"Me too, you can change first."

"Alrighty." I rush into the bathroom to change and get ready for bed.

After a few minutes, I brush my teeth and get my pajamas on. I walk out of the bathroom to let Weiss go in. Walking over to her bed, I crawl under the covers and make myself comfortable on the wall side of her bed. Shortly after I settle in, Weiss turns of the light, leaving Blake's reading light to be the only light. She then comes over and slides in next to me.

Feeling sleep overcome me, I decide to nestle up against Weiss, cuddling her. I'm pretty sure she's still awake, but she isn't protesting it at all. Her light breathing steadies my own and before I know it, I'm in the land of sleep. The last fleeting though in my mind is that Weiss sure is cuddly.


	11. Chapter 11

_I now have a new Beta reader in addition to **Unapologeticallyauthor**. This new Beta reader is **Gorsouul** and he has already helped me out tremendously. I'll be editing previous chapters to polish them up as the earlier chapters were written in 2014. I wrote them before I had a laptop so I figured I'd revise them. Anyways, I hope you peeps enjoy the chapter!_

 **XxXxX**

Chapter 11: Changing Tactics

POV: Yang

Waking up with a big yawn, I see that Ruby and Weiss are passed out in her bed. I must've napped all the way through the night. Oh Ruby, you are slicker than you think you are. Cuddling up to her when she isn't able to protest, smart.

According to Blake, this should be the last day of 'no talking'. Thanks to messaging Ren yesterday I was able to calm down. 'You just need to breath and think about the happiest moment in your life. Listen to calming music that helps too,' probably some the better advice I've received. It worked at least, I did pass out.

Hopping off my bed, I turn to see the Blake is wide awake. Damn it. I thought I'd have more time to myself before getting tortured. Maybe she won't be as harsh this-

"Good morning, Yang." Blake puts her book down, shifting her eyes at Weiss' bed. "An interesting scene isn't it?"

I nod my head in agreement, wiping away the sleep from my eyes.

"None of that today."

What? I shoot her a curious look.

"You won the bet." She holds her hand out.

Shaking her hand, I hesitantly speak, dragging out my word. "Why?"

"At first, I wanted to see if you could last another day." She smiles at me, "But then I realized that you suffered a whole day of torture from me, and that's enough for you to win."

"Ok. . ." I'm still hesitant. Something about this seems fishy.

"I can tell you don't trust me right now. I'm serious, you won the bet."

"Ok, I trust you." I beam at her. "You said I'll get 'a very fitting reward' if I win right?"

"Of course." She says, following it up with silence.

"Ummm, ok? So what's the reward?"

"Never said you would get it right away." She smirks at me.

"Blakey, why?" I ask in a playful voice, plopping down on her bed.

"Shh, you'll wake them up." She nods towards Weiss' bed.

All I can see is Wiess' head and a giant lump on top of her under the covers. The lump is one hundred percent Ruby; she's been getting really close to Wiess lately. I would say I'm jealous that she no longer needs her sis. . . but the fact she asked me to help her flirt means she still needs me. Don't worry sis, I'll always be there for you even if you decide to get with Ice Queen.

Suddenly, a voice calls out from the bed. "I'm already awake, but I can't move because this dunce is on top of me."

I can't say I'm completely on board with them being together, but if it makes my little sis happy then I guess it's ok. I'm honestly surprised that Weiss is even going as far as to share a bed with her, I mean it's obvious she likes her, but to go this far? Weiss can still be a little much, however she's grown on me.

Giggling, I reply to Weiss. "Just move her off of you."

"I don't want to wake her up, I was going to let her sleep for a little longer."

"But she's a heavy sleeper and you know that." I see an opportunity to tease her. "That means you wanted to stay with her for longer."

"What?!" She shoots out of bed, flinging Ruby sideways against the wall. "No!"

"Wha-what?" Ruby asks groggily, gripping her head. "Ouch Weiss, you threw me against the wall."

Weiss, looking very flustered, turned to Ruby. "Maybe you shouldn't have used me as a bed then!"

With that, she storms off into the bathroom leaving Ruby to fall back to sleep. "Well now I don't have to be quiet Blake."

She hums in reply.

"So." I lean forward, to get her attention.

"So." She looks over at me.

As soon as she makes eye contact with me a shiver is sent down my spine. I almost feel paralyzed looking at her eyes. The shining amber orbs peering at me are so stunning that I almost want to look away, but can't because then I would miss out on their beauty. Wow, I really did fall for you Blake. What am I gonna do?

I know, I'll use some pick up lines!

"Hey Blake."

"Hmm?"

"If you were a book," as I start she instantly raises a eyebrow at me, "I'd stay up all night reading you."

She just blankly stares at me, meeting my pick up line with silence. I wonder what's going through her head? Maybe she wants to kill me for trying such a lame pick up line on her.

She breaks the silence with a smile. "What kind of book would I be?"

This response shocks me and I begin to get flustered internally. How do I respond? I didn't think she would even entertain this at all! "Uh. A - uh. . . a Mystery!"

"Mystery, huh? Why's that?"

She seems to be able to pick apart anything I try. "Because you're, um, mysterious?"

"Is that a question or a answer?"

"An answer! You're mysterious."

Her expression becomes more serious and her smile disappears. "Would you want to solve the mystery?"

"Yeah, I like a good mystery book." Even though I haven't read a mystery book for years.

Her smile returns to her face. "What if the mystery isn't solved in the first book? Would you read the second?"

"I'd read the _whole_ series in order to solve the mystery."

"Sometimes the mystery is never solved."

"The mystery doesn't have to be solved for the series to be good."

"Yang, you haven't read a mystery in a long time have you?" She catches me in my half-truth. She knows I don't read, so this pick up line was a fail.

With a defeated look, I reply. "No, I haven't."

She giggles at my defeat. That was interesting to say the least. I feel like Blake is trying to play a game with me, unlucky for her it's a game I want to win!

"Hey, Blake?" I call out to her again, her still keeping eye contact.

"Hmm?"

Maybe this'll work. "You know what my favorite animal is?"

"That's a random question, no I don't know."

"My favorite animal is a cat." I wink at her.

She just shakes her head, pulls out a book and begins to read. "Can you please get off my bed Yang."

Yes! A point for me! I have to get more creative with how I approach these things because Blake swiftly diffuses anything I try.

Suddenly a idea pops into my head that could work! "Can I stay and read with you?"

"You, read?"

"Ouch," I feign a hurt look. "Of course I read recreationally."

"Sure." She replies nonchalantly.

"Wait, really?"

She scoots over a little bit and pats the spot next to her. I crawl next to her and look at the book. Not knowing what this book is about, I took a risk doing this. Hopefully it isn't a cheesy one, those really suck.

After being fully situated, she hands me the book. "Here, start from page one and when you finish a page go on to the next. I'm a fast reader so I'll finish before you."

"Alrighty!" I nod at her.

I look at the first page of the medium sized book. The cover was black with a moon shining over a dark pond. Maybe this is a romance book or something? The book looks to be roughly two hundred pages so there's no finishing today, at least for me. I begin to read the first page and it starts depicting a harsh world and a young girl who suffers through it. Interesting, so maybe it isn't a romance.

I'm cut from my reading by Weiss barging out of the bathroom. "I'm going to the cafeteria to get food."

Ruby shuffles under the covers across the room and calls out to her. "I'll come down in just a minute to join you!"

Weiss replies with a huff, stepping out of the room with Ruby scrambling for her clothes to change in the bathroom.

I turn back to reading the book and begin to get lost in it. Roughly thirty minutes passes and I'm so into the story that I didn't even notice Blake put her head on my shoulder. Coming to this realization, I begin heating up, my face burning.

She notices I haven't turned the page in a while and looks up at me curiously. "Everything alright?"

I refuse to look down at her because if I do, I may catch myself on fire. "Everything's yeah."

"Everything's 'yeah', Yang what does that even mean?" She asks in an amused tone.

I'm so nervous that I didn't even form a coherent sentence. "It means that. . . I don't know. I'm fine though."

I feel her head shift back down to look at the book. "This is one of my favorites. I relate so much to the main character."

I've notice some similarities while reading. Blake hasn't told me much about her past, but enough to know about this 'Adam' person. The book so far is about a girl who's in a world riddled with conflict and she's being manipulated by a evil man who steers her the wrong direction. That's about as far as I've gotten so far though.

"Well so far it's a good book."

"Hey Yang?" She calls out, pulling herself up to look me in the eyes.

The second she makes eye contact, I feel my heart begin to swell. Woah, this is something I don't think I've ever really experienced before. I might have a heart attack if this keeps up!

"Y-yeah?" I nervously stutter out.

"Remember that conversation we had after I first ran away?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"You're a really good friend." She sighs. "I've never really had anyone be so concerned for me like that."

"Really? Not even your. . ." I stop myself. I was going to say 'family', but I know that Blake doesn't really have a family.

"Not even them, hardly even knew them." Well I guess she knew what I was gonna say.

"Either way, I'll always be there for you."

She looks almost caught of guard by my comment. Before she can reply, I take this opportunity to try to be obvious with my flirting. "Beside how could I leave a hottie like you?"

She just raises a eyebrow at me then turns her gaze away as if trying to ignore me. Shouldn't have done that Blake; now's my chance to get even after what she did yesterday. With that I lean in a kiss Blake on the cheek. As I pull away she looks at me with a shocked expression and raises her hand quickly. I cringe, preparing to be slapped or punched in the arm – instead I feel her hand grip the back of my head and pull me forward. This swift motion now has her mouth right next to my ear, her breathing tickling me.

"You sure you want to play this game Yang?" She asks in a low growl.

"I told you, I like a good mystery book." I shoot back in a challenging voice.

"Not every mystery unraveled is pleasant Yang, remember that." She pulls away, fire showing in her eyes.

I smile confidently at her. "I like it when you're feisty."

"What do you have to gain from any of this?" Her previous tone changing to a more light one.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You like me."

"Well duh, you're my partner and friend."

"You know why I mean Yang. You _like_ me."

After realizing what she means, blush starts surfacing on my cheeks. I guess I was a little too obvious? I didn't want her to come straight out and question me! It's alright Yang, think fast.

"Yeah. . ." I whisper under my breath.

"What was that?" She leans in a little closer.

"Y-yeah." I announce more clearly.

"See, was that so hard? I had my suspicions since the whole library incident."

In the library a few days ago, I told her that I was getting Ruby to flirt with Weiss in order to impress someone. Although this was half of the truth I was talking about Blake. I didn't think she would pick up on that though.

"You knew the whole time?"

"Mhmm, and now that you have fully told me that you like me then I guess that leaves one more game."

"G-game?"

"Yep, after this one _then_ I'll give you a fitting reward."

I was denied this reward after surviving her 'no talk' game. What could this reward even be?

"What's the game?"

She smiles, her cat ears twitching under her bow. "You have to get me to admit I like you back."

Admit that she likes me back? That means that she does like me, but hasn't admitted it! But Blake is a hard nut to crack so how am I going to do that? I look towards the bathroom and notice that Ruby had already finished getting dressed and has just been standing there listening to us.

She sees me looking at her and speaks up. "Hi."

Blake turns her gaze over to her. "Hey, I'm guessing you heard all that?"

"Yep, I'm gonna just go to Weiss now. Just please don't break Yang, Blake." She rushes out of the dorm leaving just the two of us. She probably doesn't want to get pulled into this somehow.

Blake watched her exit and then turns to me. "The rules are simple, there are no rules."

No rules? "So I can do anything to get you to admit it?"

"Yep, you even have a chance to do it right now."

Right now? What could I even do. . . c'mon think! She's still leaning close to me, maybe I could kiss her on the lips? No, stupid! That would never work, I would just get smacked for doing that. Maybe I could smooth talk her? No, that wouldn't work either it's too simple. Maybe I'll just go with the flow, she doesn't have to admit it right now. Yeah, I'll take my time with this.

"How about we just read a little bit more of the book?" I conclude.

"Oh? Unexpected, but sure."

She fits into the space next me again and hands me the book. I can't wait to see what happens with this book. . . and Blake.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks to **Gorsouul** I was able to find and correct things in previous chapter. I will be updating this chapter today so if you want to reread them you can, but you wont be missing too much. Thanks to **GoldenShirt1234** , I made a correction mid chapter regarding Pyrrha and her semblance._

 _Also, if there's anyone here who is a big fan of **Naruto** , I need assistance with a side project. Please PM me if you're interested._

 **XxXxX**

Chapter 12: Sparring with a Surprise.

POV: Ruby

Well, I just witnessed an event that I wasn't expecting. As I exited the bathroom, I saw Blake and Yang talking, and it seemed that things were heating up between them. It's a good thing for Yang, I think, but I hope Blake doesn't end up doing something that sends her over the edge. I'm sure that will all work out, and until it does, I'll just keep to myself. If I interfere with anything, I could ruin Yang's chance with Blake and then I won't hear the end of it.

I enter Beacon's cafeteria and see that it is fairly empty; students trickling in and out to get their breakfast. Today we only have one class, which happens to be sparring class with Glynda. Luckily we've got enough time to eat and get to class. Let's see. . . It's currently nine in the morning so we have about thirty minutes until class starts.

Scanning the cafeteria, I see Weiss sitting alone with two trays of food. Two? I hope she got me breakfast! If she did, then I really am making progress! Rushing over to her, I take a seat without speaking.

Just being in her presence makes me happy. Her letting me share her bed has made me feel the happiest I've felt in a long time. Waking up and smelling her scent is very calming and is a great way to start the day!

She looks up at me then back down to her food. "Hey, Ruby."

"Hi." I shyly reply. "Sorry about this morning."

At the mention of what happened, she looks up quickly at me. "Sorry?"

"Yeah, I didn't mean to invade your space like that."

"Ruby, it's fine. Yang just had to say something irritating." She huffs. "I was just in a bad mood."

Well that's a relief. "I know Yang can be a handful sometimes."

"More than that." She pushes the other tray of food towards me. "I got you food so you didn't have to wait in line."

Yes! I was right, she did get it for me! Oh my goodness I'm so happy right now. Glancing over at the food bar, I notice that there isn't really even a line. The cafeteria is so empty that I don't think the line was long when she got here a few minutes earlier. As much as I want to tease her for being such a nice person, I know she's already slightly irritated so I'll just leave it alone.

I look down at the tray and see that it's a sandwich with sliced apples and. . . a cookie! "Yes! Yes! Thank you Weiss!"

She doesn't respond and just stares at me. I look up at her with a smile coupled with confusion. Why is she just staring at me? "Uh, are you ok?"

She must've realized she was staring at me and begins to blush. "Yeah, I was just admiring you-" she flinches, blushing madly with an almost surprised look, quickly changing her wording. "Y-your cheerfulness over the food."

Oh? She was just admiring me, huh? She tried to cover it up too! Maybe she really does like me then. I perk up, smiling bigger than before. "Thanks for admiring me Weissy!"

"I told you I was just. . . wait, Weissy?"

"Yup!" I stick my tongue out at her playfully.

She shakes her head in resignation, a small smile spread on her face. "Ruby, you're a complete dolt."

"Yeah, yeah. We should hurry and finish our food so we can get to class."

"Agreed."

We both begin to dig into our food before setting out for class. Hopefully Blake and Yang aren't going to be late.

 **XxXxX**

We both arrive to class and take our normal seats. It seems that the other half of our team is on time like us, which means they skipped out on breakfast. I'll be hearing sis talk about how hungry she is later. The late bell rings, pulling me from my inner thoughts.

"Good morning class." Glynda calls out. "Today we'll be conducting three sparring matches and those of you who aren't sparring will need to observe and take notes."

After this announcement the entire class starts bustling through their binders to get paper and pencils. Usually we would do training exercises with each other, watch videos of hunters and huntresses demonstrating team tactics, learn how to engage combat in civilian zones or study various combat forms and practice them - and we have to take notes. But on days like these we get to actually spar. The days we get to spar are super fun!

"The notes that you should take will be of your choice. Whether it's what you should or shouldn't do in combat." She pulls out her scroll. "Today will be hand to hand combat. The first match up is Cardin Winchester versus Pyrrha Nikos."

Hand to hand combat?! No weapons! Oh no, I'm not as experienced in hand to hand as I am with Crescent Rose. When I was moved ahead two years, I kinda missed out on that portion of learning and Uncle Qrow is too busy to just teach me.

Both Pyrrha and Cardin get into the small arena and a force field is projected around the perimeter. Both of their auras are projected up on a screen hanging above the arena.

"Students may use their semblance. Miss Nikos, Mister Winchester, are you both ready?"

"Ready, Ms. Goodwitch." Pyrrha readies herself.

"You're going down Nikos!" Cardin says, getting into a fighting stance.

"Alright, begin!"

Cardin wastes no time to charge directly at Pyrrha, who holds her ground. He throws the first punch, but his hand is pulled to the side by an invisible force. That's right! She can control poles, so cool. Since Cardin is in full metal armor it doesn't help him against Pyrrha.

Ever since the tournament, she hasn't been hiding her semblance. She very obviously revealed it during the fight and it allowed her to win. Because of this she uses it without hiding it, but according to her she still has some tricks up her sleeve.

In one quick motion, Pyrrha hooks her leg around his, uppercuts him and pulls her leg backwards sending him to the ground with a loud thud. With all this, his aura is sent down to half; she must've hit him pretty hard to do that.

As he tries to get up, she's quick to bring her foot down, hitting him in the face, sending his aura to red.

"Alright, that's enough!" Professor Goodwitch stops them.

Pyrrha smiles and holds her hand out to Cardin. He swats her hand, stands up and pushes past her back to his seat, anger and irritation present on his face.

"As you saw, sometimes your own clothing or armor could be a disadvantage for you. What Mister Winchester should've done was counteract the magnetism with his body weight." She looks over at Pyrrha with a satisfied look. "Pyrrha demonstrated a great tactic: incapacitate your enemy while they're down."

Weiss nudges me from the side and whispers. "Are you even taking notes? This is important."

"I can remember this." I fire back. I understand the need to take notes, but I'm good at remembering!

"Miss Rose, Miss Schnee!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" Weiss calls out.

"How nice of the both of you to volunteer for the next match, please step down here."

Oh no, I have to fight Weiss? This isn't good at all! She'll totally kick my butt. Luckily both of us are dressed in our combat attire. Most students come to this class in their school uniforms, but if they're picked to spar, then they have to do it in their uniform which gets uncomfortable.

We both step into the arena, and I hear the noise of the barrier going up. "Are you both ready?"

We both ready ourselves and nod in unison. Weiss seems very calm and collected, but I can tell by her eyes that she's nervous. Why? "Ok, begin!"

I use my semblance to speed to her, trying to land the first hit, but she puts up a glyph and I smash straight into it.

Recovering, I begin brainstorming how I'll beat her. My advantage is speed, her advantage is strategy. Ok, maybe if I try again!

I charge at her with my semblance, this time zig-zagging in hopes of confusing her. This seems to work as I'm now in front of her, fist about to connect to face. Hesitating, I pull my fist away, I'm able to hit her! It must be my because I started really liking her. We've sparred plenty of times in the past and I've never really had difficulty doing this. I'm not able to slow myself and I crash into her, sending us both down.

My body is pressed against hers, my face mere inches away from hers. Both of our faces are a bright red and we're both so stunned that no words are spoken. For me, time slows down; just looking at her beautiful face seems to cause this effect.

We are both pulled out of this moment by Glynda. "Congratulations, Miss Rose. You've subdued your opponent now what?"

Weiss doesn't seems to struggle against me as I pin her hands above her head. I can't think of a way to finish her off without hurting her. . . what do I do! She just stares at me with a almost curious expression as if she's captivated by me. I stare right back into her eyes and feel myself get lost in them.

Having her eyes on me like this for so long is causing butterflies to flutter around in my tummy! Suddenly Weiss reacts by creating a glyph between us, pushing me off of her. I hop backwards and see that Weiss has a newfound confidence and looks very competitive, the nervousness in her eyes from before is now completely gone. "You hesitated, dunce."

Suddenly a light blue glyph appears at her feet and she lunges forward, the glyph adding to her speed causing her to appear in front of me in a split second. She then pushes me to the ground causing me to land in my butt. I look up at her and behind her, I see the aura monitor; neither of us have gone that far down.

I get up, brush myself off and get back into a fighting stance. Maybe if I dodge enough she'll over exert herself, which'll cause her aura to drop. She does the same move she did before and is now a few feet in front of me. I throw my fist forward, but divert it to the side, missing her face. Weiss quickly grabs my arm that's outstretched and pulls me forward. Now being pressed against her and partially restrained, she whispers in my ear. "You can hit me Ruby. I won't be mad this _is_ just training after all."

After making this statement, she pushes me backwards again, this time I keep my balance. "What's the matter 'fearless leader' of mine? You can't even hit your own teammate? Pathetic!"

Now she's taunting me? I guess she's trying to make me retaliate. You know what? I'll hit her. . . I won't like it though. Using my semblance, I end up behind her, quickly jabbing at her back. She twirls around, but before she can react, I'm behind her again taking another quick jab at her back. The second jab makes me wince, just the thought of hurting her hurts me, so actually hitting her is killing me! C'mon just pull through! Weiss wouldn't want me to hold back anyways; that's not what a team leader should do!

I glance up and see that her aura is teetering just above the danger zone. If I can just land one more hit, I'll be good! Charging at her with my semblance, I feel a glyph appear under me and it trips me. Because of the speed I was going, I'm sent spiraling out of control and hit the wall.

"That's enough, Miss Schnee you win."

Darn! I was so close!

"As you saw class, Miss Rose had the advantage, but hesitated." Glynda lowers the force field. "If you hesitate in combat, you automatically become your own enemy. You need to be prepared to do what it takes to protect others. Do. Not. Hesitate."

Weiss walks over to me and hold her hand out. Grabbing her hand, I'm pulled up by her and she meets my eyes with a smile. "See, that wasn't that hard was it?"

"It actually was. . ."

"Why would it be hard?"

Before I can respond, Glynda cuts in. "See Mister Winchester, that's what sportsmanship is. Accepting one's hand even if you lose, something you clearly can't do."

I can make out Cardin's muted yet angry grunt in response. Weiss and I both return to our seats and wait for the battle to start. Weiss nudges me a little, causing me to jump. "Can we talk after class?"

I gently nod at her and return my gaze to the small arena. Glynda is navigating her scroll, then she looks up at the class. "Up next is Velvet Scarlatina versus Sky Lark."

I begin to tune out everything, including the small lecture after the current fight and just rest within my own thoughts. What am I going to say to Weiss? Should I admit to liking her or should I go with my original plan and wait for her to admit it herself? I mean Yang could be wrong, she may not actually like me, but she's been acting very strange with me lately. I guess I'll see what happens after class.

 **XxXxX**

Class ends and everyone begins bustling to get out. Weiss glances back at me before walking out with Blake and Yang. "I'll be just a minute Weiss!"

Maybe I should talk to Professor Goodwitch about this, she'll know why to do. I turn to the Professor and begin making my way towards her. She is a huntress that I look up to, but she can be pretty scary sometimes. She notices that I stayed behind and smiles, breaking her normal stern look. "Miss Rose, you stayed behind, perfect. I actually need to talk to you."

"Oh, uh ok."

"You hesitated today, I know you're a shy girl, but hesitating isn't something you normally do."

"Yeah. . . I, uh, don't know what happened."

"I believe you do. I understand completely, but do try to understand that hesitation could mean your life."

"But, I-"

"No 'buts' Miss Rose. Care to explain exactly why you hesitated." She smiles lightly at me. "I promise this conversation is confidential."

"I couldn't hit her."

"Why's that? You've been able to hit her before, what's different about today?"

"I. . . I don't know."

"It's because you like her." Before I can protest she continues. "There's nothing wrong with that, just don't hesitate anymore. Sometimes the way you can survive in the field is knowing your partner's weakness. Knowing this weakness can also save your partner's life and the best way to do that is to spar with them and _not_ hold back."

"I guess you're right. . ." She does really have a point.

"When people end up falling for their fellow teammates, it both complicates things, but makes the bond stronger. If the bond is strong then you'll be able to achieve greater things in the future."

"I never said I was falling for-"

"Miss Rose, please save it. Just take my advice and use it for yourself, I promise it'll help. It helped me." Her face flashes with a second of what looks to pain, but then returns to a smile. "Now why'd you stay behind? Did you need something?"

"No, you helped me out with exactly what I needed. Thank you Professor Goodwitch." I make way towards the entrance, hearing her hum in reply from behind me.

Walking outside the classroom, I'm meet by Weiss. She actually waited for me, so this must be serious.

"Hey Weiss." I shyly greet her.

"Ruby." She says with a stern look. "Explain. Why did you hesitate to attack me."

Uh oh. This is what she wanted to talk about! I feel so cornered right now. "I. . . um. . ."

"Is it because you're afraid of getting on my bad side?"

"The easiest way I can explain why is because I didn't want to hurt you, sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I'm grateful that my wellbeing is in your best interest, but it was just sparring. Good thing you ended up getting a few jabs in, but I can tell you were still holding back."

"Yeah. . . I won't next time." I look at her with a nervous smile.

"Anyways, despite you holding back, those jabs did actually hurt." I open my mouth to apologize, but she holds her finger up silencing me. " _But_ since you were holding back yet your jabs hurt, that means you're more of an effective hand to hand fighter than you may think."

Huh, I guess I could be. . . I'm still more comfortable with my lovely Crescent Rose. I hurt her though, even if she says it's fine I feel like I should do something to make up for it. What could I do though?

Weiss gestures me to come with her. "We should head back to our dorm. Luckily we've only had one class today so we can relax today."

I begin trailing behind her, silence filling the air. For some reason I'm too nervous to start a conversation. I never thought I'd actually like someone like this and I've never actually felt this way before. I've only heard about feeling this way from Yang.

As we are about to round the corner of the hallway, she drops her pencil. "Whoops."

I look at her as she picks it up. Instead of her crouching down to get it she just bends over, skirt riding up her thighs, exposing her. . . panties. The scene makes me want to explode! She's bent over, panties exposed and beautiful pale thighs showing. She pulls back up and looks at me, causing me to look away nervously. My face is on fire, and there's no hiding it.

"Ruby, are you ok?" She looks concerned, I guess she didn't notice?

"Huh?" I reply in a high tone.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Let's just get back to the dorms." She tiredly sighs. "We need to study for our classes."

Studying, yes. That's important. . . studying with Weiss. . . and her beautiful. . .

Great, now the only image in my head is Weiss bending over with her. . . no no area exposed to me. I don't think I will be able to get this scene out of my head, I'm screwed!


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello all! Sorry this chapter took so long to come out. It was originally 6k long, but I decided to save the rest of it for a upcoming chapter. I then ran into a problem where what I had written got deleted and that wasn't fun._

 _Thanks you **Gorsouul** for helping me improve my writing and thank you **Unapologeticallyauthor** for being my Beta._

 _This chapter will be cover the previous chapter from Weiss' POV and the rest after that is, well, interesting. Anyhow, enjoy!_

 **XxXxX**

Chapter 13: Massage

POV: Weiss

I'm currently finishing up my food along with Ruby so we can get to class. Luckily there's some time left and Ruby is still eating, so I can message Blake really quick.

Blake suggested that I really do like Ruby, and after some thought I've come to the conclusion that I indeed _do_ like her. Because of this, even before I realized it myself, I've been acting abnormal. Maybe by reaching out to Blake, I can get back in the right state of mind. It's not that I don't like my feelings, it's just that my feelings are causing me to act in a way that I'm not comfortable with. Being flustered is something that makes me feel helpless, and I was taught not to feel that way. Ever.

 **Me** : _Hey Blake, I need to tell you something._

 **Blake** : _Yeah?_

 **Me** : _Two things: We have class soon, and I do like Ruby._

 **Blake** : _I was reading with Yang, but we'll start getting ready for class now._

 **Me** : _Wait, can we talk about how I should handle my feelings for Ruby?_

 **Blake** : _Oh that? Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you this so I'll tell you. Yang told Ruby that you like her, of course she just assumed at the time, and then told her to tease you._

Tease me? So that's what that was! I knew she was acting strange! Ruby you little. . .

 **Me** : _Seriously? I knew something was going on. Why tease me though? What's to gain?_

 **Blake** : _She likely wants you to confess to her, saving her the embarrassment of confessing to you. I know you're all about being proper, but maybe you should retaliate?_

 **Me** : _I will not let her win. How should I retaliate?_

 **Blake** : _Well, I'm guessing Ruby's been doing things to get you flustered so just reciprocate those actions, but add your own twist._

It really isn't like me to do something like that, but maybe I should. Yes, I'm decided. Ruby Rose, two can play at this game.

 **Me** : _Thank you, Blake. I'll use that knowledge to my advantage._

 **Blake** : _No problem, we're heading to class now._

Looking up, I see that the devious individual I call a partner has finished eating. "Ruby, we should head to class."

She nods her head with a smile and with that we are off to class. Oh Ruby, now that I know your secret, I'm going to play it against you.

 **XxXxX**

According to Professor Goodwitch, today we'll be focusing on hand to hand combat. I won't lie, I'm not as proficient in hand to hand as I'd like to be, but I think I can handle myself.

The first our that has been selected is Cardin and Pyrrha. This match should be pretty obvious, after Pyrrha revealed her semblance at the tournament, she doesn't really hide it anymore. The professor is allowing semblance in today's sparring – Cardin's in full armor so her semblance will effectively down him.

After barely even a few minutes, I was right. I took notes, but it was pretty obvious what was going to happen. If it had been a different opponent then maybe it would've been worthy of more notes.

As they clashed, Pyrrha wasted no time taking him down and keeping him down. After he is pinned on the ground by her, she kicked him relatively hard causing his aura to dip into the red zone.

Pyrrha holds her hand out to help Cardin up, who swats her hand away. What an ungrateful, stuck up. . . no, Weiss don't even think about it.

"As you saw, sometimes your own clothing or armor could be a disadvantage for you. What Mister Winchester should've done was counteract the magnetism with his body weight." She looks over at Pyrrha with a satisfied look. "Pyrrha demonstrated a great tactic: incapacitate your enemy while they're down."

I take a moment to glance at Ruby, who's quietly sitting and staring into space. No notes are present anywhere around her. "Are you even taking notes? This is important."

"I can remember this." She responds, a slightly defiant look on her face.

"Miss Rose, Miss Schnee!"

Here we go. . . "Y-yes ma'am!"

"How nice of the both of you to volunteer for the next match, please step down here." I will get you back for this Ruby.

Both of us step into the arena, Ruby appearing nervous. "Are you both ready?"

I nod at the Professor along with Ruby. "Ok, begin!"

She, of course, charges straight at me with her semblance to which I promptly block with a glyph. Ruby crashes into it and groans a little in what seems like frustration.

Predictably, she charges again, roses flying in the air. However, this time she's zig-zagging. This motion is really hard to keep up with and I feel almost dizzy trying to prepare myself. Now in front of me, she throws a punch directly at me, but misses. She missed! On purpose! I could tell just by looking into her eyes, the hesitation that was within them showed that she didn't want to hit me. Because she tried to pull her fist away, she crashes into me sending us both plummeting onto the ground.

We hit the ground with a loud thud, and pain jolts through my body. I wince, but recover, and instead focus on the weight resting on me. Opening my eyes I can see she's pressed really close to my body. Her face is so close that I can feel her nervous breathing tickling my cheeks. Speaking of cheeks, hers matches her cloak and mine is likely no better. Ruby just stares at me for what feels like forever, and I hopelessly stare back. Ruby Rose, as much as I'd like to admit I like you back, I won't let you win by giving you your desired confession.

Professor Goodwitch pulls me from my thoughts. "Congratulations, Miss Rose. You've subdued your opponent, now what?"

Following this statement, Ruby quickly pins my hands above my head. This is a very compromising situation and likely can and will be viewed as a lewd situation too. Yang may have a field day with this later. Looking up into her eyes, I'm again lost in her beauty. Those eyes are for some reason so easy to get lost in. Was she always like this? My goodness, listening to myself think like this! I never even began to imagine that this dolt would be the person who's always on my mind. _Dust_ , her eyes are so. . . ok, I need to snap out of it!

Summoning a glyph, I push her off of me and pull myself up. Looking at Ruby, I can see she's created some distance between me and her, then I notice something. Behind her, in the crowd, I can see Blake who's smiling and giving me a thumbs up. That's what I needed! I won't let you triumph over me Ruby! I will win this game of yours, even if Yang is likely pulling the strings! Blake has my back and you won't best me. No longer feeling nervous, I adjust my stance to be more offensive than defensive. "You hesitated, dunce."

I form a light blue glyph under me that causes me to dash forward at a high speed. Catching up to her, I quickly knock her to the ground. Ok, hopefully this'll get her to try and retaliate. I mean, all I did was push her down, but it's not like I really want to do damage. Maybe if I add a little more reason to attack back.

She gets up and brushes herself off, getting into a fighting stance, but I waste no time forming a glyph and dashing to her again. What seems like a natural reaction, she thrust her fist forward, but moves it off to the side missing me. I grab her arm that missed my face, pulling her forward and pressing her against me. My mouth now next to her ear, I whisper. "You can hit me Ruby. I won't be mad this _is_ just training after all."

I push her again, but she stands her ground this time. Now just a light insult and maybe it'll enough! "What's the matter 'fearless leader' of mine? You can't even hit your own teammate? Pathetic!"

With a very frustrated look, she charges me in an attempt to land hits on me. After a series of movement from both of us, she was actually able to land two hits on my lower back causing me to wince as the pain traveled along my spine. Good job Ruby, those hits were pretty hard too. Normally I would be mad at someone holding back, but to see someone hold back and then transition trying shows that they are willing to improve. This situation is a bit different, but I'm impressed nevertheless.

Ruby, who seems to have gained a new confidence, charges me again. Along with her confidence though I can see she's still nervous about hurting me. Forming a glyph in her path, I'm able to send her flying. She crashes into a wall with a loud thud; it isn't a sight I enjoy. I actually feel really bad for hurting her, but I need to keep my cool if I'm to triumph over her.

"That's enough, Miss Schnee you win."

Phew, I honestly think that if that continued, I would have to give up and lose.

"As you saw class, Miss Rose had the advantage, but hesitated." Glynda lowers the force field. "If you hesitate in combat, you automatically become your own enemy. You need to be prepared to do what it takes to protect others. Do. Not. Hesitate."

I walk over and offer my hand which she grateful takes. "See, that wasn't that hard was it?"

"It actually was. . ."

"Why would it be hard?" Did I overdo it? I don't want to actually stress her out, I didn't realize her hitting me was such a big deal. . . wait, it's a big deal huh? This could be something I could use against her later.

"See Mister Winchester, that's what sportsmanship is. Accepting one's hand even if you lose, something you clearly can't do." She comments on me pulling Ruby up.

We both take our seats and I nudge Ruby, who seems borderline sad. "Can we talk after class?"

She gently nods at me and I return my attention to the front of the class. The next fight is Velvet and Sky, an obvious fight, we all know who's going to win.

 **XxXxX**

After the fight and a short ten minute lecture, class ends and everyone bustles out of the room. I stand up along with Blake and Yang, making way for the exit. I look back at Ruby questioningly and she just shoots me a small smile. "I'll be just a minute Weiss!"

Turning around, I catch up with Blake and Yang. Yang snickers a little and speaks up. "Seems like things got a little _heated_ for you Princess."

"One, don't call me that and two, Blake can I talk to you for a moment?"

She nods and gestures for Yang to keep going without her. "What's up?"

"Well halfway through the fight, I think I regained my composure."

"Did the thumbs up help?" She smiles at me.

"Actually, it did. Just knowing I have support gave me a boost."

"Well that's good, I'll be here for you every step of the way." She gives me another thumbs up. "So is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"One more thing, thanks for telling me about Yang and Ruby's little _plan_."

"No problem, don't go overboard on the retaliation though." She begins to walk away.

"I won't." I call out to her as she rounds the corner of the hall. "At least not _too_ overboard."

Ruby quickly exits the classroom and looks at me very timidly. "Hey Weiss."

"Ruby."I greet her with a stern expression. "Explain. Why did you hesitate to attack me?"

"I. . . um. . ." Of course she can't tell me.

"Is it because you're afraid of getting on my bad side?" I poke around the bush, knowing she hesitated because she likes me.

"The easiest way I can explain why is because I didn't want to hurt you, sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I'm grateful that my wellbeing is in your best interest, but it was just sparring. Good thing you ended up getting a few jabs in, but I can tell you were still holding back."

"Yeah. . . I won't next time." She shoots me a nervous smile.

"Anyways, despite you holding back, those jabs did actually hurt." She opens her mouth to try and cut in, but I hold my finger up to silence her. " _But_ since you were holding back yet your jabs hurt, that means you're more of an effective hand to hand fighter than you may think."

Step one of my plan is now set. Telling her that the jabs hurt should've planted the seeds in her mind.

"We should head back to our dorm. Luckily we've only had one class today so we can relax today." I gesture for her to come with me.

We begin our walk back to the dorm room and I decide to start brainstorming ideas. Well, I have my major plan which I'm setting in motion now, but might as well add a few smaller more subtle flirts her way. Hmm, what's a good way to get at her? Oh! I have the perfect idea!

Coming to the corner of the hallway, I take a quick look around to see that no one is here. Good, this works perfectly. I drop my pencil to the ground in front of me. "Whoops."

Bending over to pick the pencil up, I decide to keep my legs straight instead of crouching down. Doing this is allowing my skirt to ride up my legs and expose my undergarments, and I just so happen to be wearing white panties today. I grab my pencil and pull myself up, looking at Ruby's bright red face as she turns her gaze away. Success! "Ruby, are you ok?"

Honestly, I'm not sure if I'm ok myself. My face is burning too mainly because I've never done something like that before.

She still keeps her gaze off of mine and she replies in a high tone. "Huh?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Let's just get back to the dorms." I tiredly sigh. "We need to study for our classes."

She just nods nervously and we return on our path to the dorm room. I'm glad I got the reaction I did from her. Now I absolutely know she feels something for me, or else she wouldn't of had the reaction she did when I bent over. She could just be a pervert, but she isn't the type of person to be like that; being a pervert is more for her sister.

 **XxXxX**

As we enter the room, I notice Blake and Yang are both absent. After noticing this my scroll vibrates.

 **Blake** : _We will be at the library. Yang wants to find more books for us to read._

 **Me** : _Ok, how long will you two be?_

 **Blake** : _About a hour._

A hour? That's more than enough time to put my plan in motion. I move onto my bed and lay flat on my stomach. Ruby joins me by sitting crisscrossed on the bed.

"Hey Weiss?"

"What is it Ruby?"

"Is there a way I can repay you for that sparring match?"

And step two of my plan is now set. Step one made her feel bad about hitting me which prompted her to ask this question. Without responding, I lift my school shirt about half way up my body while still laying on my stomach.

Back partially exposed, I reply to Ruby. "You could. . . massage the area you hit me?"

"Wha-wha?" She looks over at me, eyes growing wide at my exposed back.

"You know, massage the area you hit me and mix your aura with mine." I smile at her. "I've read that injuries heal much faster this way."

It does heal injuries much faster, but it's also something that is believed to only work for people who've been friends for years or people who share strong feelings for each other. A moment of truth, I suppose.

"O-ok." Ruby faces me and begins to massage my upper back.

Weiss you truly are a genius, but then again she truly is a dolt. Now step two is done, time for the finale step. Good thing Blake and Yang aren't here for this because the only person I want to see me in this compromising scenario, is Ruby.

Feeling her hands work into my back is an amazing feeling. Her hands aren't too hot or too cold and her aura is actually mixing, almost perfectly with mine. Well, that absolutely proves it. Her aura feels almost, _fuzzy_. The fuzzy feeling is accompanied by a warm, soft sensation that's very hard to explain. The best way to explain it is a ray of sunshine hitting your skin. It's a feeling that begins to calm me. Surely she knows that she jabbed at my lower back. . . right above my behind.

"Hey Ruby, I appreciate this massage, but you hit me lower than that." I smirk and put my face into the pillow so she can't see my face.

Thanks to Blake, I've literally gained every ounce of my confidence back. The me from yesterday would've nearly exploded with Ruby doing this, but now the tables have turned. I do still feel a light blush on my face though. She begins working her hands into the middle of my back and it feels great.

I've never let anyone touch me like this or do anything like this at all. Despite Ruby trying to make me flustered for her own gain, I do trust her. I would also say that I am nervous from this contact, but her aura is calming me to a point of pure bliss. It appears that Ruby may be feeling the same considering her breathing has gotten heavier.

"That feels great Ruby, but still, you hit me lower than that."

I hear her whimper slightly in response as she moves to the area she hit. Taking a peek at her, I see her face is nice shade of pink. Her hands go to work on my lower back and the small of my back, relaxing me entirely. Earlier when I thought her aura mixed with mine almost perfectly, I was wrong, it does mix perfectly with mine. I'm at a loss of words when it comes to the feeling of our aura mixing, it's the most calming thing I think I've ever experienced. All the pain from our sparring gets sent away with her nervous yet loving hands working on my back. The sensation feels so good that I let out an involuntary moan.

"What?! Did I hurt you?!"

"No!" Pulling my shirt down, I sit up. I can feel my face heat up from the embarrassment.

I didn't expect to moan. I, Weiss Schnee, _moaned_. Ruby really is something else. I'm half tempted to just confess to her right here right now after that, but that would go against my plan.

What happened to me? When I first met her I was not fond of her at all. She made a bad first impression and I wanted nothing to do with her. Then, out of nowhere, she comes across me during initiation and that's when our paths cross again. From that point on we were fated to be partners for four years. . . but after thinking about it, I want to be partners for longer than that. Screw this game, neither of us are going to win or lose, I'm going to settle this now.

"Hey Ruby?" I call out, jolting off the bed.

"Y-yes?" She has nervous expression that looks all too cute to me.

"Come with me. We are going for a walk."

"O-ok."

This will either solve everything or I will forever be embarrassed for failing at a confession.


	14. Chapter 14

**MAJOR UPDATE:**

Ok, I never thought I'd do a update chapter and I hope this'll be the last.

I want to start off with saying that this story **WILL NOT** end. Any story I start I'll finish, bottom line. This story has been so much fun to write and I don't want to lose that.

So, some of you have PM'd me asking for an update so I've decided to address you peeps as a whole and tell you my current plan.

I started writing this story back in 2013 (crazy right?) and I finally got the courage to upload it in 2015. Back then I used a very different writing style. A style that I borrowed from a friend and used as my own which is a "present tense first person POV" that changes POV every chapter.

It was fun writing in that style at first, but as time went on I've adapted my writing style as you can tell from my one shot story " _RWBY: The Continuum of Love_ " if you keep up with that.

A project I've decided to undertake is re-writing this story in the new style. I will replace the previous chapters and have the new chapter uploaded.

My new style is simply just a "present tense third person style." It's a style most people use and it's a style that I've grown a costumed to.

 **XxXxX**

 **Q:** _Will your story change at all?_

 **A:** _Aside from the style no. I'm simply re-writing it in a style I'm more comfortable with. Everything will be the same. The plot, the fluff, the flirt and Ruby being Ruby._

 **Q:** _What about the cliffhanger you left us on for so long?_

 **A:** _Don't worry, I plan to rewrite rather quickly so it shouldn't be to long to catch up and you peeps finally figure out what happened._

 **Q:** _Will it even be worth rereading the previous chapters? Will I miss anything or will it be the same?_

 **A:** _I may add, change, or even take out some things. Nothing major will happen, but since it's in a new style with some new things being added it may be refreshing to reread. It's all personal opinion though if it's worth it or not._

 **XxXxX**

I apologize for the cliff hanger that I left you guys on and for anyone who can't wait while I re-write, I have that chapter written out in the old style. You can PM me and I'll email it to you. If that doesn't work then I can simply tell you in the PM what will go down, but that'll possible ruin it if I do it that way.

Many things have postponed my writing. School has been a big one since I'm getting into college. On top of that I work two jobs and that takes a good portion of my time as well, but as of recent I've gained plenty of time to write.

Again, I apologize for keeping you peeps waiting, but don't worry this story is not abandoned!

 **SECOND ANNOUNCEMENT:**

Over the time of planning this, I've been writing a **Future RWBY AU**. This will be uploaded at some point in the future. It will be rated M for being on the more mature side and I don't mean in terms of romance. It will show war within remnant and such. You get the point. Anyone interested in learning more about that feel free to PM me!

 **THIRD ANNOUNCEMENT:**

I am in search of Beta readers. Even if it's someone who just reads the chapter and gives me feedback before I upload or someone who points out mistakes. Please PM me if you're interested.

 **FINAL THOUGHTS:**

Again, I apologize for making you peeps wait for so long. I'm glad that you all have stuck with me and waited patiently.

If this new change of style causes you to lose interested, I'm sorry. It's just very uncomfortable for me as a writer to keep using a style that I used back in 2013/14. I hope you all understand and thank you.

Stay tuned for more chapters!


	15. Update

**New Update! This story will soon be taken down and in its place a new version. The reason for this is because I have a different writing style as I did before. Despite the time of the upload, this story was made in 2013 and thus uses my old writing style (1st Person). I'd prefer to tackle this story in my new style (3rd Person) and will be uploading it soon. As stated in my previous update, I never intend on abandoning a story. I will complete it don't worry and to answer any questions as to why this took so long I will briefly explain.**

 **I had to focus on my school work in order to maintain my high GPA and on top of that I had to juggle between two jobs. Shortly after that I moved. My free time has been far and few but recently I've gotten a ton of free time and I want to use it doing this.**

 **I already have beta readers but if you're interested in getting to read chapters early and give me input before I upload, PM me! Same for anyone who has questions feel free to shoot me a PM.**


End file.
